Entremêlés
by Scar.Of.Sun
Summary: Souvent, on ne sait pas si certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans notre vie. L'histoire de regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet. Entre autre. [Sirius / OC ] [Avec beaucoup de James Potter.]
1. j'ai déjà vu ces yeux, avant

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Entremêlés**

**.**

**Résumé : Souvent, on ne sait pas si certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans notre vie. L'histoire ****de regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet**. **Entre autre.**

[Sirius / OC ]

.

* * *

**j'ai déjà vu ces yeux, avant**

* * *

**Mars 1975. Bureau du professeur Chourave.**

* * *

— Miss Brown, vos résultats sont de plus en plus désastreux, vous en êtes bien consciente ? Souffla le professeur Chourave en regardant avec dureté la jeune fille assise en face d'elle. Vos deux premières années étaient excellentes mais ensuite vous êtes passé en faisant le strict minimum. Cette année est encore pire que les autres, Miss. Si vous ne vous reprenez pas en main, reprit-elle en se penchant en avant pour mieux capter le regard de son élève, je vais devoir vous faire redoubler même si je préfère éviter ça, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix… Bon nombres de vos professeurs se sont plaints de votre manie à vous endormir pendant les cours ou de les sécher régulièrement. Vous savez Miss Brown que si quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous tracasse vous pouvez venir m'en parler ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Bien, souffla Chourave, vos B.U.S.E sont d'ici trois mois, Miss, et vu que vous n'arrivez plus à travailler par vous-même, il a été décidé que vous aurez des heures d'études obligatoires. Chaque soir, précisa-t-elle en essayant de déchiffrer la réaction de son élève qui se contentait de fixer le bureau plutôt que la personne assise derrière le meuble. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que chacun de vos professeurs estiment que vous avez un niveau satisfaisant dans la matière qu'ils enseignent. Bien ?

La jeune fille leva un instant les yeux vers son professeur et acquiesça brièvement avant de se remettre à contempler le meuble de bois. Le professeur Chourave décida d'ignorer, elle aussi, le comportement malpoli de l'élève.

— Le professeur McGonagall a accepté de vous prendre en charge, vous irez donc chaque soir, à sept heures, la rejoindre dans sa salle de classe. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui, professeur, soupira encore une fois la jeune fille.

— Nous espérons voir une amélioration autant dans résultats scolaires que dans votre _comportement_, Miss Brown. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de fixer ce meuble, Miss, il n'a pas été enchanté pour tenir une conversation, s'exaspéra la femme et à ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à fixer le professeur droit dans les yeux.

Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence, la femme plus âgée refusant de se faire intimider par plus jeune qu'elle, puis le professeur la congédia en disant avoir des choses à faire.

La Miss Brown se leva de la chaise dure que le professeur mettait à la disposition de ses élèves de Poufsouffle pour des entretiens tels que le sien, et s'empressa d'atteindre la sortie. Le professeur la héla et la jeune fille ne tourna même pas la tête, se bornant à fixer le bois de la porte, tout en ayant la main prête à abaisser la poignée de la porte :

— Faites passer toutes mes félicitations à votre sœur, Miss Brown! s'exclama jovialement le professeur en reprenant sa bonne humeur qu'elle n'avait pas pour les fauteurs de troubles.

La jeune fille expira d'un coup par le nez, bruit dédaigneux, et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de cette pièce. Alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle, elle entendit le ton outré de Chourave (« _Miss Brown !_ ») qui n'appréciait pas les comportements tel que le sien.

.

— Alors ?

La voix de Théo était amusé. Nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, il avait tourné la tête vers elle.

— Lâche-la Théo, siffla Ethan.

Il était dans le même position sur le mur opposé. Ses boucles blondes — trop longues — lui tombaient sur le visage.

Leo croisa les bras sous sa poitrine après avoir jeté à chacun d'entre eux un regard ennuyé.

— Toi, vas te faire une coiffure et on verra après, répliqua Théo en jetant un regard provocateur au blond, les sourcils haussés hautainement.

— Je t'emmerde Campbell, grogna Ethan avant de détourner la tête d'un air rageur.

Théo rigola un instant pour se moquer de son demi-frère puis se tourna vers Leo. Il bougea ses sourcils de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, tout en ayant le coin de sa bouche relevé en un sourire en coin.

— Théo…, soupira la brune en roulant des yeux.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse! s'exclama Théo d'une voix théâtrale en s'inclinant comme dans les anciens temps.

Silence.

Ethan regardait dans le vide d'un air rageur, les joues rouges. Théo clignait innocemment des yeux à Leo. Leo lui rendit son regard d'un air pas impressionné.

Théo se redressa lentement, soupirant : personne n'appréciait son humour ici. Puis, il eut une idée et ses yeux pétillèrent malicieusement.

Il retourna encore une fois son regard sur le blond qui était — malheureusement — son demi-frère.

— Hé, blondinet ! fit Théo. Tu sais que Melissa, ta copine là, a une peur bleue des serpents ?

Le visage d'Ethan se tordit en une grimace éloquente : il avait horreur de cette brune qui l'avait humilié en troisième année en rejetant sa proposition de sortir avec lui. Publiquement, en plus. Ne s'attendant pas à se prendre un râteau de la part de Melissa Gilbert qui lui faisait des clins d'œil complices lors des repas, il avait pris ce risque.

« Quoi ? Ça va pas non ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Pff !, » avait-elle fait en haussant le nez dans les airs et en tournant sur ses talons d'un air dramatique. Les quelques rires étouffés qu'Ethan avait entendu avait fini de l'énerver et il était sorti de la Salle Commune, les narines frémissantes, en quête d'une tête à fracasser.

Son ego prenait à chaque fois un coup et sa rage enflait dès qu'il voyait Melissa Gordon avec un autre mec. Vu qu'elle s'en tapait plein maintenant, Ethan se retrouvait avec bon nombre de retenue pour avoir fracassé la gueule des p'tits cons qui se tapaient Melissa la Pute. Et elle avait pris la sale habitude de prendre Ethan de haut à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

— Et tu veux savoir comment je l'ai su ? Continua Théo.

Sentant un mauvais coup provenant de son demi-frère, Ethan carra la mâchoire.

— Chui pas sûr, grommela-t-il en fusillant Théo du regard.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur.

— D'une façon que toi, tu pourras jamais.

Ethan serra les poings, son visage commençant lentement à rougir de colère. S'il n'avait pas toutes ces boucles blondes sur le front, on aurait pu voir une veine pulser.

— Espèce de connard ! Ragea-t-il en s'approchant de son demi-frère qui éclata de rire.

Un rire grave et moqueur.

Alors qu'Ethan tordait dans sa main le cpol de la chemise d'uniforme de Théo, ses traits tordus par la rage, une voix à moitié étranglée qui n'était pas faite pour crier les interrompit:

— Un problème, les enfants ?

Le professeur Chourave venait de sortir de son bureau, ce qui rappela à Ethan qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir qui donnait sur le bureau de leur Chef de Maison.

Ethan essaya de lâcher discrètement le col de son demi-frère, sortant son plus beau sourire à Chourave. Elle lui jeta un regard dur, connaissant ses antécédents.

Théo fit un sourire charmeur à Chourave.

Leo, elle, fixa le professeur de Botanique d'un regard noir. Les sourcils froncés et les coins de ses lèvres rabaissés.

— Il n'y a aucun problème professeur, dit Théo d'une voix douce qu'il n'employait qu'envers les gens à qui il faisait du lèche-cul. Nous allions juste aller au terrain de Quidditch pour mon entraînement.

—Ah, c'est vrai Campbell ! se radoucit-elle instantanément. Allez-y donc et j'espère que grâce à vos efforts j'aurai enfin la coupe dans mon bureau cette année, dit-elle avec un sourire jovial.

Ethan attrapa Leo par le coude et la tira pour qu'elle avance. Leo, qui ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, se dégagea d'Ethan par un pincement et ce dernier sursauta en faisant un petit bruit étranglé.

— Tu pourrais éviter de me pincer ? Grogna le grand blond en se massant le dos de sa main.

—Si tu arrêtais de vouloir me traîner partout aussi, commenta la jeune Brown en roulant avec lassitude ses yeux.

Le blond lui lança un sale regard que Leo était habitué à recevoir puis, il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et, fourrant les mains dans ses poches et voûtant les épaules, il marcha en fixant le sol avec son regard noir toujours présent.

Du coin de l'œil, Leo vit que Théo qui était à sa droite s'était mis à sourire et une seconde plus tard elle se retrouvait avec son bras encore une fois juché sur son épaule.

« Tu as exactement la bonne taille pour être mon accoudoir », avait-il rigolé l'année dernière après qu'il ait eut une poussé de croissance spontané et depuis, elle se retrouvait la plupart du temps avec un de ses bras sur ses épaules.

.

.

— Depuis quand t'as entraînement le samedi soir ? demanda Leo quand ils furent arrivés à l'entrée de la grande salle.

— Qui a dit que j'avais entraînement ? répondit Théo en haussant les épaules.

Il fixait d'un regard distrait le fessier d'une Gryffondor qui attendait patiemment devant eux que la foule compacte avance pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

— Théo, tu regardes les fesses de la p'tite copine de Londubat !

Cette voix aiguë et enfantine derrière leur dos appartenait bien sûr à la petite dernière des Campbell, la sœur infernale qu'avait conçue ensemble le père d'Ethan et la mère de Théo, au plus grand damne des deux adolescents.

— Et il va pas être content d'le savoir!

— Ferme la, _Becca_ ! Grognèrent en cœur les deux demi-frères en faisant tout le possible pour ignorer la petite brune qui avait maintenant apparut devant eux.

Rebecca avait un immense sourire aux lèvres qui devait sans doute lui donner des crampes.

— Salut Nora ! s'exclama Rebecca en souriant à la brune. Fanny m'a dit que Sophie lui a dit que t'avais encore eu une réunion avec la grosse sale !

Un sourire tellement forcé qu'il était douloureux apparut sur les lèvres de Leo. Elle faisait plus la grimace qu'autre chose.

Elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais eu à rencontrer cette 3ème année mais il se trouvait que la minus mettait un point d'honneur à connaître tout le monde. De préférence ceux qui s'approchaient de ses grands frères. Et voilà que Leo se retrouvait, encore une fois, forcé d'écouter les déclamations de la famille Campbell :

— On ne dit pas la grosse sale, Becca ! La gronda Ethan.

Leo haussa les sourcils, pas impressionnée.

Ethan n'était pas très convaincant dans son rôle de grand frère. Vu ce qui sortait de sa propre bouche la plupart du temps, il était plutôt mal placé pour donner des leçons à sa petite sœur.

— Je dis que la vérité ! Geignit Becca. Elle est grosse et elle a plein de terre partout !

— Becky, va faire joujou avec tes p'tites copines ou lieu de nous faire chier, grogna Théo en croissant les bras sur sa large poitrine, en baissant la tête pour capter le regard de sa sœur cadette.

[Autant Théo était un géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, autant Rebecca était une fille de treize ans qui n'atteignait que difficilement le mètre quarante. C'était à se demander à quoi jouait la génétique alors que les parents Campbell atteignaient tous les deux le mètre quatre-vingt.]

Rebecca fit la moue, faisant ressortir encore plus ses joues de bébé, lui donnant une certaine ressemblance avec un écureuil.

— Je voulais seulement parler à mes grands frères et à Nora, bouda-t-elle en ignorant le claquement de langue de la jeune Brown à l'entente de son surnom. Toute façon, c'est moi que maman préfère ! cria-t-elle en tirant la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant.

— La prochaine fois j'la tue, grogna Théo en se craquant les jointures des mains tandis qu'Ethan acquiesçait, mais là, j'ai faim.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel aux antiques du brun avec mauvaise humeur : Théo ne restait sérieux que quand il avait le ventre plein.

Ce dernier marcha à grands pas vers la table des jaune et bronze et s'assit au milieu du banc, à côté de Melissa, celle dont ils parlaient plus tôt.

Les deux s'envoyèrent instantanément des regards charmeurs, ignorant Carter, le petit ami du moment de Melissa, qui était assis en face d'eux. Théo posa même sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, que sa jupe courte dévoilait, et commença à la caresser lascivement.

— Ça va Carter ? S'enquit Ethan en s'asseyant à côté de l'Irlandais qui observait sa petite amie se faire draguer – cette dernière paraissait même y prendre plaisir, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, marmonna l'Irlandais avec mauvaise humeur, baissant le regard pour contempler sa baguette magique qui reposait tranquillement à côté de son assiette vide.

Il envisageait sans doute s'il devait l'utiliser ou pas, mais tout le monde savait très bien que les duels magiques ce n'était pas son truc lui c'était plutôt la force brute, c'est pour ça qu'il était batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, mais contre Théo Campbell c'était risqué.

Puis il tourna son regard vers le plateau métallique où étaient mises des assiettes vides, qui était accessoirement devant Leo. Cette dernière sentit ses sourcils se froncer : il était _pathétique_.

Elle soupira bien fort, le menton posé sur son poing.

Carter tourna son regard noir vers elle.

—T'as un problème, p'têt ?

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Sa joue toujours écrasée par son poing. Elle haussa les sourcils.

—Bien sûr que non.

Carter carra la mâchoire et, Ethan qui était assis entre eux deux se leva.

— Bon, moi j'crois que j'vais pas rester là, marmonna-t-il et il partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Leo le suivit du regard. Carter continua à la fixer de ses yeux noirs.

Leo ferma les yeux et bâilla. Longuement. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle se les essuya de la paume de sa main.

Carter fit une grimace. Cette fille était _pathétique_.

— T'es vraiment une grosse merde.

— Merci, répondit-elle, impassible.

La main de Carter se crispa sur sa baguette alors que ses yeux se plissaient : cette _fille_ le rendait de plus en plus _furieux_.

Leo arrêta de s'avachir sur son poing et se redressa. Le dos droit, elle tourna la tête vers Carter et en particulier sur sa baguette.

— Tu sais que pendant que tu perds ton temps avec moi, y a ta p'tite copine là-bas qui est en train de se faire peloter ?

— Ferme-là, gronda Carter.

Leo se la ferma. Elle bailla à la place et tendit le bras pour attraper une pomme.

— T'es tellement _pathétique_ comme fille, marmonna Carter.

Leo reposa la pomme sur la nappe jaune et bronze. Ses épaules se crispèrent. Derrière la barrière de ses cheveux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le plateau métallique était devant elle. Elle pouvait tendre la main et — _elle tendit la main_ —le prendre— _ses doigts s'accrochèrent au bord du plateau_ — puis elle pouvait _— elle resserra sa prise sur le plateau_ — le lui—

— Miss Brown, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, l'interrompit sèchement une voix derrière son dos.

Leo sursauta et tourna la tête. Son cou craqua à son mouvement trop rapide. McGonagall était là avec son air pincé habituel. Les yeux de Leo étaient écarquillés.

— _Miss Brown_, répéta McGonagall avec humeur, _dans mon bureau_. _Tout de suite_.

Puis le professeur détourna les yeux de son élève qui se levait sur ses jambes lourdes. Derrière le verre de ses lunettes, ses yeux se plissèrent, accentuant les quelques rides autour de ses yeux.

— Carter, je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de votre baguette pour manger. Rangez-la tout de suite.

Le sourire mauvais de l'élève de septième année disparut à l'ordre de son professeur et il rangea sa baguette avec réluctance. Son visage assombrit par la colère qui lui faisait toujours carrer la mâchoire.

Puis McGonagall se désintéressa de lui pour porter son attention Théodore Campbell et Melissa Gilbert. Quelle spectacle répugnant donnaient-ils ! Et de surcroît ils le faisaient sans aucune gêne alors qu'il y avait des Première Années juste à côté qui n'arrêtaient pas de leur lancer des regards en coin.

Le visage de McGonagall émit une froideur glaciale.

— Campbell et Miss Gilbert, ce sera une semaine de retenue.

Théodore Campbell sortit son nez du cou de Melissa Gilbert et cette dernière arrêta d'avoir cette expression si…_suggestive_ sur son visage.

Théodore Campbell lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Elle le fusilla du regard, le nez se fronçant.

— Non, disons plutôt deux semaines de retenues.

Théodore Campbell arrêta de sourire et Melissa Gilbert prit un air embarrassé. _Très bien_.

— Et Miss Gilbert, refermez donc votre chemise. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de voir…_vos atouts_.

Des rires étouffés retentirent sur la table des Poufsouffle mais McGonagall les ignora, préférant fixer d'un regard glacial la jeune fille qui refermait avec empressement son chemisier avec des joues en feu.

_Bien. _Ça lui apprendra une leçon.

McGonagall détourna dédaigneusement les yeux de ses deux élèves — elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le comportement des adolescents se dégradait d'année en année— pour poser ses yeux sur la bouche grande ouverte par un bâillement de Leonora Brown qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très stable sur ses pieds.

Les sourcils de McGonagall se froncèrent.

Voilà un autre exemple d'élèves qui tombaient dans la décadence plus les années passait.

* * *

**Mars 1975, Salle de réunion des professeurs.**

* * *

Chaque premier vendredi soir du mois, le corps professoral de Poudlard se réunissaient. McGonagall, en tant que sous-directrice, était celle qui gérait ces réunions. C'était elle-même qui avait lancé cette idée après avoir vu un trop plein d'élèves tombés dans le gouffre de la paresse et des mauvaises notes.

Elle était une femme qui n'appréciait pas la paresse. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on ignore la chance qu'on avait de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard. La chance que l'on avait de pouvoir approfondir sa magie.

Quand elle se souvenait de son année sabbatique après ses propres années d'études à Poudlard, ses lèvres se pinçaient.

Elle en avait rencontré des enfants, des adultes ou même des personnes âgées dans les plus lointains pays d'Europe qui n'avaient pas été informés de leur héritage magique. Ici, au Royaume-Unis et en France il n'y avait pas ce problème, étant donné le département spécialisé du Ministère de la Magie mais dans les pays où aucune grande école de sorcellerie n'était apparue, bon nombres de sorciers étaient laissés à leurs dépends.

Certains se croyaient fous. Certains perdaient la tête. Certains croyaient avoir reçu leur pouvoir par une apparition divine. Certains détruisaient tout sur leur passage à cause de leur sentiment qui faisait voler en éclat leur magie. A cause de ces irruptions de magie, certains étaient devenus orphelins, d'autres rejetés par leur famille effrayé et d'autres avaient mal tournés.

Voir cela était déchirant en tant que sorcière éduquée.

McGonagall avait donc décidé de prendre en charge ceux qui avaient décidés d'abandonner leur éducation.

— Leonora Brown, maintenant. Des commentaires?

McGonagall balaya du regard le tour de table, les sourcils haussés.

— Hum, c'est une blonde de troisième année? demanda Slughorn en se frottant la moustache entre ses doigts.

— Non, c'est une brune en cinquième année, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Une Poufsouffle. Qui a tendance à bâiller à chaque phrase depuis la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

— Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu dans mon cours, remarqua Slughorn.

McGonagall qui connaissait la tendance qu'avait Slughorn à oublier la plupart de ses élèves, jugea préférable de donner une information en plus.

— C'est aussi la petite sœur d'Eleanora Brown.

— Ah! Eleanora Brown, en voilà une qui avait du talent! s'exclama jovialement Slughorn. Je n'avais jamais vu une élève s'appliquer avec autant d'ardeur dans son travail. A chaque fin de cours elle venait m'en demander plus!

Slughorn rit de bon cœur. Chourave le joint dans son rire. McGonagall resta impassible.

— Filius? demanda-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers son collègue de petite taille.

— Elle ne vient presque plus à mes cours et quand elle vient c'est parce que Rousard l'a trouvé. Et elle ne fait que somnoler, ajouta tristement le professeur de Sortilège.

— Et ses résultats?

— Les devoirs sont à moitiés faits. Parfois elle s'arrête en pleine phrase, précisa Flitwick en hochant tristement la tête de droite à gauche, et pourtant lorsque je lui demande de faire le sortilège, elle ne parait pas avoir trop de difficultés. Elle y arrive au bout de plusieurs essais. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec elle.

— Pomona?

— Elle ne vient plus du tout. Seulement une fois par mois presque et c'est juste pour faire la sieste.

McGonagall termina de faire le tour de table puis se décida.

— Vu les circonstances, je me propose pour prendre en charge Leonora Brown.

— Merci Minerva, souffla Pomona Chourave avec soulagement. En tant que Chef de Maison je commençais à être perdue. Plus rien n'a l'air de rentrer dans la tête de Miss Brown.

Minerva McGonagall n'aimait pas les paresseux. Elle aimait encore moins ceux qui _avaient_ les capacités mais qui ne s'en _servaient pas_.

* * *

**Avril 1975, Salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall.**

* * *

— Miss Brown, réveillez-vous! Ce n'est pas parce que je pars quelques instants que vous avez le droit de prendre une pause!

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient glacials. Mais la brune resta avachie sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras.

— Miss Brown!

L'élève ne bougea même pas.

McGonagall prit sa baguette et tapa le crâne de son élève avec le bout.

— Hum...

A part son gémissement, Leonora Brown n'eut aucune autre réaction.

_La petite—_

McGonagall secoua l'épaule de la brune avec force.

— _Quoi ?_...

— Miss Brown, remettez-vous au travail.

Leo se frotta les yeux alors que McGonagall resta devant sa table à lui jeter un sale regard.

La jeune fille Brown bâilla. McGonagall claqua sa langue contre son palais.

— Miss Brown!

— Oui professeur, souffla la jeune fille en se redressant.

— Et arrêtez donc de bailler! Les nuits sont censés vous donner le temps de dormir, claqua McGonagall avant de tourner le talon et de repartir se poster derrière son bureau au-devant de la classe. Et vous ne partirez pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé votre devoir de Métamorphose!

— Oui, professeur...

Leo cligna des yeux, ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et elle remarqua enfin les deux bruns assis à des tables plus proches du bureau de McGonagall.

Les épaules des deux étaient secouées par des rires silencieux et celui avec les cheveux ébouriffés lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_James Potter._

Elle pouvait voir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. De ses deux mains, elle coinça ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis baissa les yeux vers son parchemin. Il lui restait dix centimètres à écrire.

Elle releva les yeux. Il était huit heures dix.

D'une main lourde, elle reprit sa plume et recommença à écrire lentement tout en écrasant sa joue sur son poing.

Elle avait envie de_ dormir._

* * *

**Avril 1975, Couloir de la Salle de Métamorphose.**

* * *

Elle avait mal au poignet.

Elle le fit tourner puis plia et déplia ses doigts tout aussi douloureux.

Elle retint un bâillement bruyant en gardant ses lèvres closes.

Tout son corps était_ lourd_.

Elle avança dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par une torche d'un pas lent.

— Hé, cousine!

Elle s'arrêta et fixa le brun adossé au mur. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant qui découvrait ses dents.

— James Potter.

Il rigola puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle dût tendre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient heureusement.

— Leonora Brown, dit-il lentement pour l'imiter. Ça faisait un moment, cousine!

Elle cligna des yeux et étira ses lèvres pour lui faire un infime sourire. Il le lui rendit avec plus d'ardeur.

— Je me demandais où t'étais passé, plaisanta-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Cette année, impossible de t'voir! Jamais en cours ou sinon t'es toujours entouré de tes deux gorilles! J'ai bien cru que t'évitais ton gentil cousin, fit-il tristement en faisant la moue.

Le sourire de Leo s'étira un peu. Un peu mais assez pour qu'une fossette apparaisse sur sa joue gauche.

— _Oh!_

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent comiquement et il sortit sa main de sa poche pour pointer du doigt sa joue avec choc.

— Alerte! La fossette est réapparut! Ça doit être la fin du monde!

A ses manières dramatiques, Leo passa sa langue sur l'intérieur de ses joues en une habitude de gêne, son sourire se creusant dans la peau de ses joues.

James rigola encore une fois puis posa son index sur la peau entre les deux sourcils de Leo.

— Et c'est quoi tout ce maquillage-là? Je croyais que la p'tite Nora n'aimait pas se maquiller? C'est pour plaire à ton amoureux? Roucoula-t-il en tendant son cou en avant pour mieux lui lancer un regard malicieux.

— Non, sourit-elle avant de dégager le doigt de James d'un mouvement de la main.

James fit la moue.

— Mais on voit même plus tes jolies petits yeux bleus...euh ou gris? Se questionna-t-il en fixant avec sérieux les yeux de la brune.

Elle posa la paume de sa main sur le visage de James et le poussa pour qu'il arrête d'envahir son espace personnel.

— Aïeuh, gémit-il en se frottant la joue, les lunettes descendues jusqu'au bout de son nez. Méchante Nora, cousin James est un gentille cousin!

Elle expira par le nez, amusée, puis haussa les sourcils tout en continuant à sourire.

— Cousin James ne s'intéresse à Leo que quand ça l'arrange, dit-elle. Tu voulais me dire quoi?

James leva les yeux au ciel puis remit bien place ses lunettes.

— Cousin James s'intéresse à Leo quand Leo n'est pas avec les deux gorilles, rétorqua-t-il avec exaspération. Et la maman à cousin James a dit de faire passer le bonjour pour Tata Laura parce que Tata Laura est introuvable, voilà.

Le coin des lèvres de Leo arrêtèrent de lever. Les coins de ses lèvres se rabaissèrent à la place.

— D'accord, répondit-elle d'un ton apathique. Je lui dirais.

— Pas besoin de me bouder, moi je fais que c'qu'on m'a dit de faire, grommela James.

Leo se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Ils glissèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur son visage et elle se les coinça derrière l'oreille avec un soupir.

— Je sais...Je suis fatiguée, je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher.

Elle força un sourire à ses lèvres mais James continua de froncer ses sourcils. Derrière le verre de ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus étaient sérieux.

Il ne dit rien lorsque Leo passa à côté de lui pour aller dans la direction de sa Salle Commune. Mais alors, qu'elle allait tourner au coin du couloir, il se retourna.

— Hé Nora! Tu sais que tu peux m'parler! Je suis pas le plus fort dans le genre psychomage mais j'suis sans doute mieux que tes deux gorilles!

Leo reposa un pied devant l'autre et recommença à s'éloigner du Gryffondor.

James serra les poings.

— _Fais chier_...

Son marmonnement n'eut pas de réponse dans le silence du couloir.

Il partit lui aussi.

.

* * *

**Avril 1975, Salle Commune des Poufsouffle.**

* * *

.

Ce fut ces deux gorilles, comme disait son cousin, qui l'accueillirent dans la salle commune des noir et jaune. Enfin, accueillir était un bien grand mot ils étaient tout simplement là; un avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et l'autre avec une fille sur ses genoux.

— Yo, Leo, s'exclama Théo en posant son regard sur la brune qui le regardait platement.

Il avait un sourire en coin.

— Tu veux nous rejoindre? On s'amuse bien avec Kristen. N'est-ce pas chérie? dit-il à la brune qui était assise sur ses genoux et qui encerclait son cou de ses bras.

La dite Kristen sourit, charmeuse, et s'appuya encore plus contre le Campbell pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

— Mais je veux te garder rien que pour moi, Théo...

Pause suggestive.

La jeune Brown soupira puis se dirige vers les portes rondes percées dans les murs qui menaient au dortoir.

Ethan, affalé sur un canapé, la suivit apathiquement des yeux.

C'était assez difficile d'ignorer son demi-frère qui, assit en face de lui, bécotait sa petite copine du soir pour la féliciter de ses paroles mais boire aidait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours lui qui se tape les bombes? marmonna Ethan. Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire que les pédés?

Ethan grogna puis s'enfonça dans le canapé puis but cul-sec le reste de sa bouteille. Quand plus aucun liquide n'atteignit sa bouche il jeta la bouteille, maintenant vide, par terre. Voyant le groupe de mecs qui étaient ses camarades de classe et qui était les seuls autre occupants de la pièce à part eux lui jeter des sales regards, il cracha d'un ton énervé:

— Vous avez un problème, p'têt les mecs?

Les septièmes années se détournèrent de lui et recommencèrent à parler entre eux, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant.

— Bande de connards, grommela-t-il.

Ethan trouva autre bouteille. Théo empoigna les fesses de sa copine.

* * *

**Avril 1975, Dortoir des Gryffondor.**

* * *

James rattrapa encore une fois le vif d'or d'une main. Son autre main était entre son crâne et son oreiller.

— T'en fais une tête, Cornedrue, l'interrompit Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain, apportant avec lui de la vapeur.

James fit une grimace.

— C'est chiant la famille, commenta-t-il.

Sirius l'entendit mais ne répondit rien, cherchant sous son oreiller son pyjama.

James relâcha le vif d'or et le regarda voler dans les airs. Le vif d'or vola quelques instants au-dessus de lui avant de s'envoler vers le lit de Peter qui dormait sur le ventre.

James suivit du regard le vif d'or avec attention. L'objet volant alla se frotter contre la joue de Peter.

— Hum...dégage...

James rigola quand Peter se mit lui-même une gifle. Malheureusement, le vif d'or était déjà partit voler vers la salle de bain.

.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: **Bonjour (: j'espère que le chapitre n'était pas trop ennuyant. J'ai l'impression que Leo est un peu difficile à cerner dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira en s'améliorant ^^ Pour l'instant, moi aussi je suis en train de connaître les personnages. Je ne sais pas trop encore comment écrire Sirius, j'ai pas trop envie de l'écrire de la façon habituelle. Un peu de changement fera du bien ^^

Je serai **vraiment** vraiment heureuse si vous m'écriviez vos impressions. C'est ce qui m'inspirera à donner la suite plus vite (s'il y en a une ... :p )


	2. j'ai déjà ressenti ça, avant

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Entremêlés**

**.**

**Résumé : Souvent, on ne sait pas si certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans notre vie. L'histoire ****de regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet**. **Entre autre.**

[Sirius / OC ]

.

* * *

**j'ai déjà ressenti ça, avant**

* * *

_**Avril 1975. Grand Hall.**_

* * *

Il y avait quelqu'un dans les airs. Quelqu'un dont le slip était maintenant à la vue de tous.

Théodore explosa de rire. Ethan grogna, mal réveillé et son mal de tête empirant aux bruits ambiants. Leo se frotta la nuque, la tête levée vers le garçon volant.

Il avait une écharpe de Gryffondor. Il était blond et le sang lui montait à la tête à être la tête à l'envers.

Sa voix était bizarrement étranglé. Sans doute à cause de sa tête à l'envers.

— J'TE PROMETS QUE C' QU'IL T'A DIT EST FAUX !

— ET MOI JE LE CROIS PLUS QUE TOI!

— ALLEZ, MARLENE! FAIS-MOI REDESCENDRE!

A ces mots, le garçon volant fit des tours sur lui-même dans les airs. Son visage prenait une teinte verdâtre.

Ethan gémit et leva des yeux plissés par la lumière. Tous ces tourniquets que faisait ce mec lui donnait envie de gerber.

— C'est pas..._Londubat_?

— Si, rigola Théodore en perdant pas de vue le spectacle hilarant. Le p'tit con a dû se faire attraper derrière les tapisseries du 3ème étage par McKinnon.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Ethan avant —

— MARLENE, J'TE JURE QUE J'VAIS GERBER!

— ce qui le fit devenir lui aussi vert. Posant une main sur sa bouche, il poussa chaque personne devant lui hors de son passage pour atteindre plus rapidement la Grande Salle.

Théo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Leo qui se frottait le front d'une main, les doux cheveux de sa frange chatouillant le dos de sa main. Il se baissa pour pouvoir lui chuchoter dans l'oreille:

— Alors?

Leo laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et tourna la tête pour pouvoir voir le profil penché vers elle de Théo.

Automatiquement, sa main poussa sa joue pour qu'il lui laisse plus d'espace.

— Alors quoi? souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Théo lui fit son grand sourire d'idiot et fit exprès de se rapprocher pour qu'il soit juste nez à nez.

Leo cligna des yeux, les paupières lourdes ce qui fit que son regard noir n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur le géant brun.

— Alors, susurra-t-il, ça t'donne envie d'être en couple tout ça?

Elle leva la main et, du bout de l'index, poussa le bout de son nez, le forçant à reculer sa tête.

Il lui fit la moue et se redressa. Sa grande taille la rendait minuscule aux yeux des autres élèves. Surtout les premières année qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer le géant.

Leo lui fit une grimace et Théo leva les yeux au ciel, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

— T'as dormi au moins hier soir?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle alors que les deux, côté à côte, s'avançaient vers la Grande Salle. Théo n'avait pas besoin de faire ou de dire quelque chose, on lui ouvrait la voie. Comme d'habitude.

A ses mots, Leo se força à retenir un bâillement tout en baissant la tête pour que ses longs cheveux ébène servent de barrière.

— Oui.

Théo leva encore les yeux au ciel puis, tout en prenant soin de regarder autre part, posa une main sur le crâne de Leo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

.

Et lorsque Leo croisa le regard d'une paire d'yeux bleus. Elle baissa les yeux tout en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en place.

.

.

* * *

**Mai 1975, Couloir du 4ème étage**

* * *

Leo fit la grimace, frottant avec anxiété son front et les yeux baissés au sol.

Elle fut projetée en arrière.

— Ah, désolé ! Vraiment désolé !

Leo releva les yeux, sa main retombant le long de son corps, et croisa le regard bronze d'un châtain clair. Il lui fit un sourire puis se baissa pour ramasser les livres qu'il avait fait tomber par terre. Elle le suivit des yeux d'un air absent.

Elle avait chaud d'un coup.

Le châtain clair se releva, coinçant ses livres contre sa poitrine avec ses bras. Ses yeux à lui se posèrent sur elle. Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard. Ses yeux à elle se concentraient sur sa cravate jaune et bronze.

D'une main pressée, elle dénoua le nœud de sa cravate puis elle ouvrit son col de chemise. Mais ça n'allait pas mieux. Elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts avaient du mal à bien enlever les boutons de sa chemise mais elle y arriva tant bien que mal.

Le châtain resta figé sur place. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait ici. Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun mot ne réussissait à sortir. Son cerveau paraissait avoir une panne de service.

Lentement, son visage prit une teinte rouge brique alors qu'il fixait avec des gros yeux le bout de lingerie qui était à sa vue.

En effet, Leo avait ouvert sa chemise et il n'y avait qu'un débardeur qui taillait bas en-dessous. Et ce débardeur au décolleté assez profond montrait le bout d'un soutien-gorge noir.

— Quoi?

Le châtain clair fut arraché à ses pensées au son de la voix ennuyée de la fille d'en face. Il s'empressa de relever les yeux.

Leo le fixa, sa cravate dans la main et sa frange trop longue touchant ses paupières.

— C'est pas comme si y avait grand chose à regarder.

— Je suis désolé!

Et il déguerpit en vitesse.

Leo se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Elle baissa la tête et regarda son décolleté.

Il n'y avait vraiment _rien_ d'indécent. [Petite poitrine qu'elle avait mais que le soutien-gorge push-up tentait d'accentuer]

.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as Lunard? Miss Teigne t'as poursuivi encore, mon pauvre? roucoula Sirius en souriant avec amusement à son ami qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui à table, tout rouge et essoufflé.

— Ou c'est McDonald qui a encore essayé de te faire des bisous bisous? roucoula James en mettant ses lèvres en avant.

Les lèvres de James était un peu trop près de sa joue au goût de Remus alors il tira son corps vers la gauche pour tenter de s'éloigner du Gryffondor à lunettes.

James fit exprès de se rapprocher encore, ses lèvres toujours en avant, et Remus se décala sur le banc. Son épaule se cogna contre celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il tourna la tête, un sourire désolé déjà sur les lèvres:

— Désolé.

James profita de sa tête tournée pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Au même instant, Remus se rendit compte que c'était à Mary McDonald qu'il venait de s'excuser — elle avait dû entendre le commentaire de James — et alors que son visage se remettait encore à rougir d'embarras — McDonald avait l'air tout aussi embarrassé que lui — James l'attrapa par le cou.

Un bruit de succion se fit entendre.

Mary baissa ses yeux écarquillés. Remus fixa le visage rouge brique de la blonde, complètement figé d'embarras.

A l'arrière-plan, Remus entendit Sirius éclater de rire alors que James continua d'embrasser vivement sa joue. [Notons que James avait commencé à faire des petits gémissements.]

.

* * *

**Mai 1975, Grand Parc de Poudlard**.

* * *

— Bonjour bonjour, cousine. Quel beau temps, n'est-ce pas?

Leo retira son avant-bras de ses yeux et cligna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière du soleil.

James Potter s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle et lui faisait un grand sourire. Derrière lui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre n'arrêtait pas de mettre son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre et il faisait exprès de ne pas poser les yeux vers elle.

Ah. Quelqu'un était gêné.

Et ce quelqu'un elle l'avait croisé il y a pas longtemps.

— Bonjour, répondit-elle puis elle posa sa main au niveau de ses sourcils pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. T'es pas censé être en cours?

James s'assit en tailleur et fourra sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un vif d'or qu'il tint par les ailes avec son index et son pouce. Le vif d'or parut tirer de tout côté pour s'enfuir.

— Oh, tu sais, Chourave peut se passer de notre compagnie quelques instants. Cette brave dame est habitué de toute façon grâce à toi.

Ayant fini sa phrase, James détacha les yeux du vif d'or agité pour lui décocher un sourire.

Leo expira par le nez avec amusement puis releva le haut de son corps, se soutenant avec ses coudes.

— Et en plus tu amènes un préfet avec toi? Je crois que tu es à court de bonne idée en ce moment.

A ces mots, le quelqu'un de gêné arrêta de gigoter des pieds pour porter son attention sur elle. Comme par hasard, son badge de préfet refléta la lumière, aveuglant un peu Leo.

— Justement, c'est ça la bonne idée: a-me-ner un pré-fet, lui dit lentement James avant de lever la tête pour croiser le regard du seul debout. Hein, Remus?

Remus arrêta d'avoir les bras ballants pour se gratter la joue.

— R_eeee_-m_uuuu_s, chantonna James, tu m'entends, mon vieux?

— Ou...— il se racla la gorge, sa voix rauque s'étant cassé— Ouais, redit-il.

Leo vit du coin de l'œil que le sourire de James s'était élargi, comme celui du chat de Cheshire, alors qu'il fixait Remus.

— Est-ce que Lunard serait gêné? demanda James d'un ton goguenard.

Remus arrêta de regarder au loin pour fusiller James du regard.

— _Non_.

Mais la rougeur de ses joues disait le contraire.

James secoua ses sourcils de haut en bas, suggestif, paraissant oublié le vif d'or qui se débattait pour s'enfuir, et les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent en réponse.

Lentement, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Leo puis elle aplatit la paume de sa main sur ses yeux, décidant qu'elle préférait ne plus être aveuglé si l'action n'allait pas plus vite.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait le béguin pour, hum, voyons, un autre quelqu'un ici? demanda James d'un ton innocent en souriant d'un oreille à l'autre.

— _Non_.

Puis Remus pointa son cou de son index puis fit un mouvement horizontal, menaçant le brun aux yeux bleus qui lui fit une moue innocente en retour.

_"Tais-toi_," articula sans un bruit Remus.

James soupira dramatiquement tout en roulant les yeux puis reposa son attention sur sa cousine.

— T'es vraiment un ours en hibernation. Un ours en hibernation qui a une limite de dix mots avant qu'il s'endorme, commenta James en appuyant son index sur la joue de Leo, tenant le vif d'or dans une main.

Elle grogna puis donna une tape à sa main pour qu'il arrête de la toucher.

— O.K ! O.K, j'me casse, s'exclama James en se relevant.

Il fit la grimace.

— Ouah ! Aïe aïe aïe, grommela-t-il, j'ai mal partout ! Comment j'suis censé jouer un match alors que je suis mort _avant_ le match ?

— Si t'arrêtais de faire la fête toute la nuit avec Sirius aussi. Ça irait sans doute mieux, rétorqua Remus.

Il ne ressentait aucune compassion. Encore aujourd'hui, il se sentait tout patraque à cause des heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu.

— C'est vrai que les fornications c'est fatiguant pour les muscles.

James qui était voûté à se frotter les muscles des cuisses tourna la tête vers sa cousine qui n'avait même pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit la grimace, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne verrait pas puisqu'elle avait toujours sa main posé sur ses yeux.

Il ignora le ricanement de Remus derrière lui.

— Bla—bla—blaaah. N'importe quoi, toi.

Leo releva sa main de ses yeux pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis leva son autre main.

— Allez oust !

Elle lui fit signe de déguerpir avec sa main.

— Viens Remus, fit James en levant le nez en l'air. De toute façon, nous on est pas aussi débiles pour rester ici où tous les profs peuvent nous trouver !

Ils partirent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rusard et ses grommellements arrivèrent.

.

* * *

**Mai 1975, Grand Hall**

* * *

— Eh bien, Miss Brown. Je vois que vous avez encore une autre retenue ce soir.

McGonagall la regarda impérieusement et Leo coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol en pierre. [Chourave était facile à ignorer mais les yeux remplis de dédain de McGonagall étaient vraiment plus difficile à affronter.]

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vos B.U.S.E.S sont dans trois semaines ?

Leo posa sa main sur sa nuque, s'emmêlant les doigts dans ses cheveux, et garda la tête baissée.

— Et je tiens à dire que votre dernier devoir en Métamorphose était loin d'être du niveau de cinquième année. Vous allez me le refaire. Pour vendredi.

Leo arrêta de se gratter l'arrière du crâne en entendant le délai de McGonagall, exaspérée, puis profita de sa tête baissé pour lever les yeux au ciel.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions mercredi.

— Et le professeur Flitwick tient à vous féliciter sur votre dernier devoir de Sortilèges.

Leo leva les yeux vers son professeur de Métamorphose, surprise. McGonagall lui répondit par un haussement impérieux de ses sourcils.

— Eh oui, Miss Brown, il a été heureusement surpris de voir que vous aviez écrit les 80 centimètres demandés. Même si vous avez frôlé le hors-sujet, ajouta McGonagall.

Leo se retint avec grande force de rouler des yeux face au visage dédaigneux du professeur.

— Et une dernière chose, le rectorat à reçu une lettre de votre sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne vous l'a pas adressé directement mais bon…

McGonagall lui tendit un parchemin scellé que Leo prit avec des mains réticentes.

McGonagall rajusta ses lunettes puis lança un regard perçant à son élève qui lui rendit son regard avec son air absent habituel.

— En tout cas, Miss Brown, j'espère que vous pourriez vous rendre compte de ce que vous gâcher à vouloir faire votre petite..._rébellion_.

McGonagall observa le changement d'expression de son élève de Poufsouffle, essayant de comprendre ce mystérieux esprit adolescent.

L'air absent de Leonora Brown avait disparu pour laisser place à une dureté surprenante— enfin, pas si surprenante, McGonagall se souvenait parfaitement de l'esprit enflammé de Leonora Brown durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étaient abaissés, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et ses yeux lui lançaient des regards noirs.

— Bon, maintenant, allez donc manger. Je ne voudrais pas que vous trouviez une excuse pour arriver en retard à mon cours.

McGonagall tourna les talons pour monter l'imposant escalier du Grand Hall qui menait aux étages et Leo resta sur place.

Ses poings se serrèrent et c'est en entendant le froissement de papier qu'elle se rappela du parchemin dans sa main.

— _Stupide gens_, stupide _professeur_, _stupide gens_, grommela-t-elle puis elle mit le parchemin dans la poche intérieur de son blazer.

.

* * *

**Juin 1975, Grand Lac du parc de Poudlard.**

* * *

— Elle est gelée l'eau ! s'écria Théo en gardant tout de même ses deux pieds dans l'eau du lac.

— C'est pas étonnant, il fait que 18°C, commenta Leo en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Théo lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, son sourire plein de dents encore aux lèvres.

— Mais c'est la canicule, voyons ! 18°C c'est énoooorme !

Leo laissa sa jupe tomber à ses pieds puis l'enjamba. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

— Allez, j'me lance!

Et Leo entendit le bruit d'un boulet tomber dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle était pourtant à une distance assez respectable du lac, des gouttes d'eau lui aspergèrent quand même le visage. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais puis lança sa chemise en boule à côté de sa jupe.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Théo se secouer la tête comme un chien pour se sécher. L'instant d'après, il éclatait de rire comme le grand benêt qu'il était.

Leo posa les pied sur le bord du lac et des frissons apparurent sur ses avant-bras. Elle se les frotta puis serra les dents et s'enfonça peu à peu plus loin dans le lac.

— Ah, enfin, la vraie vie bien chiante commence, déclara Théo qui flottait tranquillement sur son dos, les bras pliés sous sa tête. Fini les A.S.P.I.C.S ! Fini de voir les mêmes têtes de cul tous les jours ! Et fini de devoir se lever le matin pour une journée rébarbatif !

Théo resta là : les oreilles bouchés à cause de l'eau, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu d'Écosse avec quelques nuages passant de temps à autre et un air penseur sur le visage. Il tourna la tête , l'eau du lac lui chatouilla la joue, et regarda Leo qui s'approchait lentement sur la pointe des pieds en bougeant les bras façon brasse.

Il se remit sur les pieds et plia les genoux pour que l'eau atteigne son menton.

— Tu sais, moi, j'aime bien les gros nibards.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

— Donc, je coucherais sans doute jamais avec toi. Désolé de te décevoir, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant une moue innocente.

— Crétin, répliqua Leo. Comme si j'avais envie de faire ça avec toi.

— Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, susurra-t-il en se relevant, la surmontant de toute sa hauteur.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder comme ça, lui à devoir baisser la tête et elle à devoir lever la tête. [Parfois après avoir vue Théo, Leo avait mal au cou. Devoir tendre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux n'était pas très pratique.]

Puis il posa sa main sur l'arrière de son dos nu et l'attira vers lui. Une main se posa sous ses genoux, une autre sur son dos et elle se retrouva soulevé dans les airs et porté comme une mariée. Elle le frappa d'une main.

Il baissa la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire goguenard, serrant encore plus ses doigts sur ses genoux et sur son dos. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

— N'empêche, y a toute ton éducation à refaire, commenta Théo avec une lassitude dramatique, commençant à marcher tranquillement dans l'eau avec Leo contre sa poitrine. Normalement, quand une fille se fait attraper à l'improviste par un grand méchant garçon, elle doit crier à en percer les tympans et se débattre. Mais toi, non. Tu abandonnes tout de suite.

Elle lui fit une grimace.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira avec exagération.

— Je sais que je suis ton modèle alors tu te dis qu'aucun gars ne voudra de toi puisque tu n'as presque pas de seins mais tu sais, _moi_ je suis _unique_. Il n'y a que moi qui ne fait rien alors qu'il y a une charmante jeune fille dans mes bras, dégoulinante d'eau et en sous-vêtements qui lui colle au corps. Tu sais, si c'était Ethan, mon crétin de demi-frère mal dans sa peau, ici. Eh bah, ta douce peau de vierge ne serait plus. Non, non, il t'aurait fait de ses choses avec ses mains de dégoûtants que tu n'oses même pas imaginer ! Finit-il en un éclat de voix, en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur.

Leo le frappa encore une fois.

— Tu devrais arrêter avec les monologues et les grands mots, le rabroua-t-elle avec exaspération. T'as dix-sept ans, tu sais ?

Il l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée, continuant toujours de faire le tour du lac.

— Ah, dix-sept ans ! L'âge de la majorité sorcière et l'âge de tous les rêves, soupira-t-il, rêveur. L'âge où on peut se présenter comme Premier ministre.

— Encore ça ? Demanda Leo, gigotant pour trouver une position plus confortable. Le premier ministre le plus jeune jamais élu avait 42 ans. T'es un peu loin du compte pour l'instant.

— Un peu de changement ferait du bien à tout le monde ! Rien qu'hier il y avait sept morts dans la Gazette et en première page un article sur les dons que faisait le Ministère au ministère des Jeux Magiques qui n'a jamais été au mieux ! Ils ont un peu beaucoup besoin de remettre leurs priorités en place ces vioques, grommela Théo en lançant un sale regard au paysage paisible devant lui.

— Tu sais, en tant que membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, tu devrais être un peu plus content pour ce don, commenta Leo avant de bailler longuement.

— Pff, même toi tu penses mêmes pas ce que tu viens de dire, rétorqua Théo.

— Je m'en fous même, précisa Leo d'une voix lasse.

— Tu sais que se foutre de tout c'est pas très intéressant comme façon de vivre. Et tu devrais aller chez le médecin. C'est pas normal d'être fatigué tout le temps et en plus t'es chaude.

Leo ferma les yeux et rentra son menton dans son cou.

— J'ai pas envie.

— C'est pas une question d'envie mais de santé. Si c'est encore à cause d'une histoire de famille eh bah tu peux oublier un instant et aller chez le médecin, râla Théo. C'est bien beau d'être buté mais tu voudrais quand même pas mourir à 16 ans, hein ?

Leo ne répondit rien et Théo fit une grimace aux cheveux noirs d'eau de Leo qui était la seule partie d'elle à sa vue.

— C'est fini de m'ignorer tout le temps ?

Il la secoua dans ses bras.

— _Théo !_

Avec un grand sourire malicieux, il enleva sa main de ses genoux puis enleva l'autre de son dos.

Elle tomba à l'eau avec un couinement surpris qui le fit se tordre de rire. Elle ressurgit devant lui, fulminante et les cheveux collés à sa figure.

— _Petit pédé ! _ L'insulta-t-elle entre ses dents en le poussant de ses paumes de la main.

Il perdit l'équilibre et sautilla dans l'eau avant de se prendre les pieds dans un _truc visqueux _ qui le fit basculer.

Leo souffla avec énervement, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et avança d'un pas lourd vers le rivage, les dents serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

— OH PUTAIN ! LE CALAMAR VIENT D'ME FAIRE DU PIED !

Théo piqua un sprint du mieux qu'il put dans l'eau, aspergeant tout sur son passage dont Leo. Ne réfléchissant pas, Leo tendit le bras en avant et glissa ses doigts sur le bandeau du caleçon de Théo. Elle lui baissa le caleçon et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait s'éclater la figure dans l'eau.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés à cause de l'eau qui lui piquait les yeux et les mains sous l'eau pour remettre son caleçon en place.

— _Salope !_

Elle lui rendit son regard et lui fit un grand sourire au même moment que des hurlements leur parvenaient aux oreilles.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le terrain de Quidditch et virent des figures vertes et argentés sautées en l'air.

— On dirait bien que c'est Serpentard qui a gagné, commenta Théo, puis il grogna : Moi qui voulait pas me taper des bleus pour la fin de l'année, c'est raté.

Une cape rouge et or flotta dans les airs, fondant en piqué vers le sol. L'instant d'après, le joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor dispersait le regroupement de vert et argentés qui s'enfuir en courant. Le joueur ralentit puis atterit tranquillement à la place où il y avait avant des Serpentards.

Théo siffla, impressionné.

— 'Sont de plus en plus malades ces lions.

Leo crut reconnaître le chiffre 10 sur la cape du joueur qui venait de se faire attraper par McGonagall qui paraissait s'égosiller.

Elle n'était même pas surprise de voir James Potter attaquer des Serpentards. Ce gars n'avait vraiment aucune limite.

.

* * *

**Juin 1975, Salle de Métamorphose.**

* * *

— Miss Brown, j'espère voir des bons résultats pour vos B.U.S.E.S.

Les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent, menaçants.

— Et sachez que je vais surveiller les épreuves écrites de Métamorphose demain. Si je vois votre tête se poser sur votre table de travail je n'hésiterai pas à vous réveiller.

Leo la regarda dans les yeux, sa joue posé sur son poing.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres puis tourna les talons, traversant la rangée de table du milieu. Alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Trois coups rapides.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Oui, entrez.

Rusard ouvrit la porte, son dos courbé et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mielleux.

— Je l'ai trouvé rôdant devant la Salle des Professeurs, annonça Rusard en désignant d'un coup de menton le garçon derrière lui.

Les sourcils des McGonagall reprirent leur place initiale alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour reconnaître ce garçon. Elle était beaucoup trop habitué à le trouver dans des couloirs sombres.

— Faites-le entrer, Argus. Je m'occupe de lui.

Argus Rusard acquiesça, toujours souriant, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête derrière lui, son visage caché des yeux vigilants de la Sous-Directrice, son visage prit un air plus menaçant.

— Tu f'ras plus le malin longtemps, Black. Tricher pour les examens ça peut bien t'exclure, susurra le concierge, son sourire prenant une tournure plus menaçante.

Le brun lui rendit son regard avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il ne paraissait pas être plus inquiet que ça à l'idée de devoir affronter sa directrice de Maison et Rusard le remarqua avec colère. Il souffla entre ses dents, les coins de ses lèvres tournés vers le bas.

Puis Rusard se décala et le Black de Gryffondor s'avança dans la lumière de la salle de Métamorphose, les yeux plissés de Rusard collés sur lui.

Le brun se posta devant le bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose et Rusard referma la porte avec réluctance.

— Black, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tard à la veille de vos examens, dit McGonagall en le regardant par-dessus sa monture de lunettes. Si vous pouviez m'expliquer.

A son ton et à son visage plat, on pouvait deviner que McGonagall n'était pas impressionné.

— J'ai pas vraiment d'explication, professeur.

— Ah oui ? Et est-ce que vous en auriez une si je vous disais que vous êtes interdit d'examens pour les cinq prochaines années ? S'enquit McGonagall en se redressant dans son siège.

Elle joignit ses mains et posa ses coudes sur son bureau. Elle observa avec des yeux perçants le brun qui sortit une main de sa poche pour se la poser sur sa nuque, ses yeux fixant un point en hauteur.

— Eh bah…, articula-t-il lentement en reposant ses yeux sur son professeur. J'étais stressé et donc, euh, j'ai décidé de faire un tour dehors pour me relaxer.

En réponse, les sourcils de McGonagall se haussèrent, ayant l'air de dire « _vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux comme excuse ? ». _Sirius lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

— Et votre balade vous a amené devant la Salle des Professeurs ?

— Simple coïncidence, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

McGonagall ferma les yeux puis soupira longuement. D'un air lasse, elle rouvrit les yeux.

— Si vous étiez un autre élève, Black, je ne croirais pas que vous êtes aussi innocent que vous prétendez l'être. Mais…— elle claqua sa langue contre son palais — étant donné votre attitude désinvolte envers vos résultats scolaires et vos résultats scolaires...je _doute _que vous en veniez à essayer de tricher. Surtout que vous devez savoir que les sujets de vos B.U.S.E.S ne seraient pas laissés sans surveillance.

Au fil des phrases qu'elle articulait, McGonagall observa un sourire impertinent s'étendre sur les lèvres de son élève de Gryffondor.

Elle trouva la réponse à ce sourire sans trop de difficultés.

— C'est pourquoi, Black, à partir de l'année prochaine, vous allez faire parti du club d'entraides que j'ai mis en place.

Elle vit le sourire disparaître avec satisfaction, laissant place à une expression incrédule. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

— _Quoi ?_

— J'avais des doutes sur votre candidature, me disant que vous n'accepteriez pas, mais vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix. C'est ça ou rester en cinquième année cinq ans de plus.

Le sourire de McGonagall prit une tournure plus malicieuse que Sirius eu du mal à croire.

— Qu'en dites-vous ? Termina McGonagall en haussant les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait coincé.

Sirius colla son regard au plafond, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il soufflait.

— C'est vicieux, Minerva, moi qui croyait qu'on s'aimait bien, ronchonna Sirius.

— _Professeur_, Black, tiqua McGonagall.

Sirius décrocha son regard du plafond pour jeter un regard agacé au bureau de son professeur.

— Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, _professeur._

— Eh bien, Miss Brown, commença McGonagall en décrochant son regard de Sirius qui se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle McGonagall regardait, les sourcils froncés, vous avez de la chance, vous serez la première à rencontrer votre professeur.

En un regard, Sirius avait formé son opinion sur la jeune fille qui cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait d'être arraché à ses pensées. Ses paupières étaient noircis de maquillage et sur ses cernes déjà bien sombres s'était ancré du maquillage noirs qui avait coulé. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause d'une chaleur qui la faisait transpirer et sa frange qui bravait les airs à force d'avoir été repoussé en arrière, laissant découvrir quelques rougeurs d'acné.

Le visage de Sirius devint froid.

— _Super, _marmonna-t-il, maintenant faut s'occuper des dégénérés.

.

* * *

**Juin 1975, Quai 9 3/4 de la Gare King Cross.**

* * *

— Ah tiens, _Nora ! _S'exclama James alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne sortant des toilettes qu'il avait attrapé par les épaules pour qu'elle évite de lui tomber dessus alors que le train s'arrêtait, faisant perdre l'équilibre à presque tout le monde dans le couloir d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Ça faisait un moment dis donc !

Elle se redressa et quand elle dut lever la tête pour pouvoir voir les yeux bleus de son cousin, elle remarqua qu'il avait grandit. Il l'avait dépassé elle et son mètre soixante-quinze.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu te faisais taper la tête par McGo pendant l'exam' de Métamorphose, plaisanta-t-il et Leo lui fit un sourire crispé tout en baissant les yeux.

Les yeux de Sirius qui étaient derrière James partirent se poser au loin, son visage neutre.

— Je savais qu'elle aimait les punition mais maintenant je peux dire quel genre de punition, dit-il malicieusement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je suis sûre que ça l'excite, chuchota-t-il.

— Pff, expira Leo en fixant ses pieds.

Le sourire de James ne fit que s'accentuer.

— Ah ouais ! S'exclama-t-il d'un coup. Et si tu venais dire bonjour à ma mère ? Elle doit être sur le quai. Et comme ça elle arrêtait de m'embêter tout le temps, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

Leo haussa les épaules et regarda autre part que les yeux bleus attentifs de James.

— Je dois y aller.

Quand elle passa, son épaule se cogna contre celui de Sirius qui ne lui porta pas attention, Remus lui fit un sourire et Peter continua à regarder sa carte de Chocogrenouille avec un air incertain — Salazar Serpentard.

.

Et une fois que James eut trouvé des yeux ses parents qui discutaient entre eux, il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit Leo qui s'apprêtait à descendre du train tout en portant sa valise avec deux mains. Elle se mordait la lèvre et ses sourcils étaient froncés — sans doute que sa valise était lourde.

— Hé Nora !

Elle leva la tête, des cheveux s'accrochèrent à ses joues et James eu du mal à voir l'expression de son visage avec tous ces cheveux sur son visage en plus de sa frange trop longue qui touchait ses cils.

— Y a mes parents là ! S'écria-t-il en désignant d'un geste du bras la direction dans laquelle étaient ses parents.

Elle acquiesça et il sourit, tournant les talons pour s'approcher de ses parents.

Une fois que sa mère lui ai embrassé sa joue et que son père lui ai posé la main sur l'épaule en guise d'accueil, il retourna son corps vers le train.

Il eut beau chercher des yeux, il ne retrouva pas sa cousine.

Il carra la mâchoire puis décida d'ignorer les manies de sa cousine.

Si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'allait pas en faire non plus.

Juste avant que ses parents ne transplanent avec lui, il aperçut une chevelure rousse familière.

Il serra les poings — « _Tu te passes la main dans les cheveux pour faire comme si tu descendais de ton balais ! _— et se promit d'ignorer cette autre fille aussi cet été.

Il n'allait pas se plier aux quatre volontés de toutes les filles dans sa vie.

Tout le monde le prenait pour un con.

Il n'en était pas _un_.

.

Leo leva les yeux vers le hangar. Cette mauvaise odeur familière lui prenait le nez.

Elle coinça une mèche derrière son oreille puis se baissa pour reprendre sa valise.

Sur les vieux canapés et matelas étaient les mêmes personnes que la dernière fois. Aucun de ceux qui étaient réveillés — deux sur une trentaine — ne lui jetèrent un deuxième regard.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un matelas tellement vieux et pourri qu'elle sentait le sol dans son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux.

— Enfin tranquille…

.

* * *

.

** : **Après un mois d'attente voilà la suite ^^ . J'ai relue et corrigé le premier chapitre aussi. Il y avait des fautes et des erreurs que j'aurais vraiment dû voir avant et j'ai essayé de rendre plus simple la lecture du début :) J'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque dans mon écriture là ^^ Je suis arrivé au chapitre 5 alors la suite devrait être plus rapide à être posté !

Merci à** mmiryame** et à **Xarybde** pour leur review !

**mmiryame** : J'avoue que les personnages (Leo, Théo, Ethan et blablabla) n'avaient pas la meilleure des introductions. J'ai essayé de faire mieux ! J'espère que tu as été moins perdue dans ce chapitre-ci:) et il y a même Remus cette fois-ci ! ^^

**Xarybde** : Oui, le résumé n'était pas des meilleurs, je l'avoue. Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas cliqué à tous les coups. Je l'ai changé deux fois et cette fois je pense être satisfaite ! Tu me diras ton avis si tu as le temps ^^ Et la _faute !_ moi qui d'habitude y arrive avec ma grammaire j'ai bien grimacé -'. Je dois aussi avouer que ton review m'a stressé d'un coup ^^ Quand tu m'as posé des questions je me suis dit 'oh non, j'ai tout mal fait c'est nul.' C'est difficile d'entendre les avis mais agréable aussi. La preuve ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux dans les chapitres suivants :)

Merci de votre lecture! :)

Reviews?


	3. j'ai déjà eu cette impression, avant

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Entremêlés**

**.**

**Résumé : Souvent, on ne sait pas si certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans notre vie. L'histoire ****de regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet**. **Entre autre.**

[Sirius / OC ]

.

* * *

_**j'ai déjà eu cette impression, avant**_

* * *

**Août 1975, Manoir des Potter**

* * *

— Ah bah dis donc Patmol ! T'es enfin sortable !

Le sourire étincelant de James n'était pas supportable aussi tôt pour Sirius. C'était trop tôt aussi pour se faire réveiller par un gros poids qui s'amusait à sauter sur son lit et qui, ne jugeant pas bien son élan, finit par écraser Sirius de son poids.

Il poussa James de son torse avec un grognement endormi et ferma fermement les yeux face à la lumière du jour.

— Dégage, croassa-t-il en fourrant son nez dans son oreiller.

Sirius sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à sa gauche et quand il ouvrit un petit peu son œil il vit James, les bras croisés derrière la tête, allongé à côté de lui. Il était déjà habillé et sentait la banane.

[ — Hé, James, pourquoi t'as un gel douche de fille ? Rigola-t-il en secouant le dit gel douche.

James leva le nez en l'air et lui attrape le gel des mains :

— C'est pour ma peau, ça la rend _douce._

— T'es vraiment spé, toi, ricana Sirius.]

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, comme ça on pourra enfin aller draguer de la nana.

— _La ferme_.

— J'avais honte tu sais, continua James, me trimballer à côté d'un voyou comme toi. La réputation que j'aurais eu dans le quartier. Déjà que quand tu t'es ramené ici, y a la voisine qui t'as vu.

Sirius grogna dans son oreiller et pria Merlin que l'idiot se taise et le laisse _dormir_.

— _Oh James, j'ai vu ton ami, _s'exclama James en prenant une voix aiguë qui fit grimacer Sirius._ Le pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'accueillir chez toi, ça se trouve il fait parti d'un gang. __Ces coquards et ces bleus et tout ce sang ne sont pas de bonnes augures. __Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, tu sais, même que le quartier en entier pourrait en avoir et _bla—bla—blaaah…

James soupira longuement, fortement et dramatiquement.

— Pauvre Marie-Antoinette, si elle savait que le garçon charmant à qui elle offre des cookies à chaque fois qu'il vient ici est un loup-garou elle mourrait d'une crise cardiaque, commenta James.

Il déplia ses bras et commença à se les étirer, cognant ses poings contre le dos du lit, puis il s'affaissa contre le matelas avec un soupir relaxé.

Il apprécia un instant le matelas confortable puis il rouvrit les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au cocon que s'était crée Sirius autour de son corps d'où ne sortaient quelques cheveux bruns.

— Bon Sirius Black, c'est pas tout mais il est neuf heures !

Sirius grommela.

James roula des yeux.

— C'est l'heure du marché de Godric Hollow et j'ai promis à Annabeth de passer la voir plus souvent. Ah ! Et à Bea aussi ! Et...je crois qu'il y a Billy et Daisy et Mary et Mimi aussi. Oh ! et Li—

— _La ferme !_

James jeta un regard goguenard à Sirius qui s'était démêlé du bazar de son drap pour lui crier à la figure, sa joue rougie à cause de la trace de son oreiller et les yeux rouges et lourds de sommeil.

— Ah bah enfin Patmol, sourit James. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir aller tout seul voir toutes ces charmantes demoiselles.

Sirius se laissa retomber sur son dos et se frotta le visage des paumes de ses mains pour se réveiller.

Aucune partie de son visage ne lui fit mal à ce geste. _Enfin._

* * *

_**Août 1975, Hangar**_

* * *

Leo était assise sur une grande branche d'arbre pourrissante. Le feu de bois devant elle lui éclairait le visage d'une teinte orangée.

Elle expira de la fumée puis écrasa sous son pied le mégot de cigarette, jetant un regard désintéressé aux gens bourrés autour d'elle.

Elle vit le dos de Théo disparaître derrière une voiture, une fille derrière lui.

Elle roula des yeux puis trouva des yeux Ethan qui chantait — mal, allongé par terre et secouant une bouteille dans sa main. Son visage en entier était rouge.

Leo haussa les sourcils, les coins de ses lèvres tournés vers le bas en une expression de dégoût.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle, apportant avec lui une odeur de terre et de café.

— Salut.

Elle inspecta ce gars du regard.

— Salut.

Son sourire se voulait charmant. Il était roux, rasé au ras et il avait des tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Il avait d'assez grande narines et presque pas de sourcils. Son visage était rond et il avait des débuts de poils blonds sur son menton.

— T'étais déjà là l'été dernier ?

Elle acquiesça tout en se frottant les mains pour se les nettoyer de la poussière des environs.

— J'suis nouveau, continua-t-il, ne paraissant pas gêné par son manque de réponse vocale. Mon copain — Patrick, tu connais ? — s'est fait jeté de chez lui y a pas longtemps et il m'a parlé de cet endroit. C'est assez sympa, commenta-t-il, tu trouves pas ?

Leo haussa un épaule, désintéressée.

Le roux rigola bassement puis détourna son regard d'elle pour le poser sur les flammes du feu en face d'eux.

— J'adore le feu. Ça me fascine, j'ai jamais vu de truc aussi beau que ça. J'me suis brûlé plein de fois, du coup ma mère me tue à chaque fois qu'elle me voit trop prêt d'un feu. Elle hurle même si j'ai seulement un briquet dans ma main, rit-il en tendant les mains vers le feu. J'crois que j'l'ai rendu parano.

Un silence s'installa et Leo regarda du coin de l'œil le roux, collant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre et serrant ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Il était _spé_.

— Bon ! S'exclama en tapant ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se relever. J'vais t'laisser, hein. Tu m'as l'air d'être une solitaire, toi, alors vaut mieux pas que j'reste te déranger.

Des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux quand il lui sourit et ses tâches de rousseur étaient plus visibles à cause du feu.

Leo lui fit un sourire crispé et le regarda s'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

**Août 1975, Place centrale de Godric Hollow**

* * *

— Tu vois la blonde là-bas ? Celle qui vend du beurre ? Eh bah l'année dernière, elle avait un appareil dentaire, des boutons comme ché pas quoi et— bref, affreuse quoi, rit James. Mais moi, comme le gentleman que je suis, je ne l'ai pas jugé au premier regard et _donc, _à moi la gloire cet été !

Alors que les deux continuaient de marcher tranquillement entre les habitants de la ville, James prenait sur lui pour présenter chaque vendeuse à un Sirius pas des plus intéressés.

Puis, il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son réveil brutal :

— C'est normal qui ai que des jeunes qui vendent ?

James haussa les épaules en s'ébouriffant d'une main absente ses cheveux.

— Je sais pas trop, on est du côté moldu alors j'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça doit être pour les touristes, ça fait mieux s'il y a des jeunes qui travaillent.

— En tout cas, j'en connais un qui est content de cette façon de faire, sourit Sirius en continuant à fixer d'un air désintéressé chaque moldu qui passait à côté de lui, fasciné.

James tourna la tête vers son ami et secoua ses sourcils en souriant. Sirius pffta.

— Alors y a plus de Lily jolie qui tienne cet été ?

— Nan ! S'exclama James en brandissant son poing dans les airs, attirant les regards sur lui — il les ignora. Aucune fille à l'horizon ! J'suis jeune et célibataire, j'ai bien droit d'en profiter.

Sirius haussa les sourcils une seconde, pas très convaincu, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il serait plus heureux de la résolution de James s'il savait qu'elle était vraiment vraie.

.

.

* * *

L'autre jour, lorsqu'il était arrivé ensanglanté en pleine nuit sur le porche des Potter et que Dorea Potter lui avait ouvert la porte, la baguette à la main et le regardant avec caution, il n'avait réussi qu'à bégayer :

« J—_james_...J—james...Je...j'ai be—_besoin _de J—_james_... »

Le visage de Mrs. Potter s'était écroulé et cet air de pitié sur son visage avait fait tomber cette résolution que s'était dit Sirius : _ne craque pas, ils n'en valent même pas la peine. _Sa vue était devenue floue et il avait eu du mal à respirer correctement avec cette boule dans sa gorge et ce poids sur sa poitrine que lui avait donné un coup de trop de sa mère.

Mrs. Potter l'avait pris par la main, comme un petit enfant qui avait besoin de direction, et après avoir jeté un regard critique sur son corps en entier, elle l'avait fait entré.

— Il est en haut, on va le réveiller, avait-elle chuchoté en lui faisant un sourire maternel qui avait fait baissé les yeux à Sirius.

Monter les escaliers avait été un cauchemar. Il avait mal partout. Mrs. Potter n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule et Sirius s'était donc senti obligé de retenir ses grimaces de douleurs. Mrs. Potter avait le cœur fragile et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait à l'égard de son mari souvent absent était déjà bien assez, lui avait dit James.

Quand Mrs. Potter ouvrit la porte familière de la chambre de James, Sirius était resté figé sur le pas de la porte.

_Peut-être que je ferai mieux de pas l'emmerder avec mes problèmes._

Alors que ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur le dos de Mrs. Potter qui s'avançait lentement vers son fils en caleçon sur son lit dont les draps avait été jeté par terre, il avait entendu un marmonnement qui l'avait fait regretter encore plus sa décision d'être venu.

— Hum, _Lily…_

— James, mon chéri, il faut que tu te réveilles, avait dit Mrs. Potter d'une voix douce en secouant son fils.

Il aurait voulu ne pas voir cette expression sur le visage de James. Il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami Cornedrue reste à rêver de son béguin de 3ème année, mais il avait été faible et James avait toujours été là pour lui.

— _Sirius ?_

Le croassement incrédule de James l'avait fait essayer de sourire. La seconde suivante, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes de douleur et sa main avait caché sa lèvre qui avait recommencé à saigner.

Le lit avait craqué, le plancher avait craqué et puis James se tenait debout devant lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il n'était pas en train de dormir il y a quelques instants, et son visage était coincé dans cette expression sérieuse que Sirius détestait.

« _Sirius, t'as failli tué Rogue et gâché la vie de Remus seulement pour une blague. Je peux pas faire comme s'il s'était rien passé. J'ai besoin d'un moment. »_

James avait levé les bras et Sirius avait fermé fermement les yeux, accentuant son mal de tête, mais il ne supportait plus de comprendre la gravité des événements par les mines sérieuses des autres.

C'était rien. Rien de bien grave. C'était juste..._sa __famille_.

Les bras de James l'avaient enlacer doucement contre lui. Sirius s'était caché les yeux de sa main puis avait posé son front sur l'épaule de James.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils étaient restés silencieux un long moment et quand Mrs. Potter était passé à côté d'eux pour les laisser seuls, ils avaient tous les deux fait comme si l'épaule de James n'était pas humide.

.

.

* * *

— Et donc, tu comptes aller draguer qui en première ? Demanda Sirius en regardant du coin de l'œil James qui souriait comme d'habitude.

— Annabeth, bien sûr ! Mon premier amour !

— T'es con, l'insulta Sirius en souriant.

Le sourire de James était la version 100 méga watts du sien et ses yeux pétillaient derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vend celle-là ?

— Des poireaux, grimaça James.

Sa grimace fut recopié par Sirius.

— Des poireaux ? Répéta Sirius d'un ton dégoûté. Elle doit pas être aussi bonne que tu le dis.

James haussa les épaules en mettant ses lèvres en avant.

— Elle a des gros nibs.

Sirius garda son air pas impressionné.

— Si elle a que ça…

— De toute façon, toi t'es dur à plaire, rétorqua James. Il y a beau y avoir plein de fille qui te demande de sortir avec elle, tu dis toujours non. Tu trouves toujours un truc qui cloche, ajouta James en roulant des yeux.

Le visage de Sirius reprit une expression stoïque.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, mec, ça se trouve t'es asexuel. Ou un homo.

— Je crois que tu m'as trop dégoûté pour être homo.

James écarquilla les yeux :

— Quoi ?! Comment tu peux être dégoûté avec _ça _?

Il attrapa son biceps entre ses doigts et jeta un regard incrédule à Sirius qui roula des yeux en réponse, remarquant que les regards s'étaient à nouveau posés sur eux.

— C'est grâce à _ça _qu'on a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ! Même le cap'taine le sait !

Sirius eu un sourire en coin, amusé.

— Et c'est grâce à ça que vous avez perdu contre Serpentard, précisa-t-il.

James se renfrogna. Fronçant le nez, il marmonna avec mauvaise humeur :

— C'est toujours un sujet sensible. Et de toute façon ils ont triché.

— Ah, c'est vrai que c'est ce que t'as dis comme excuse à McGo.

James tourna un regard noir vers lui qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de Sirius.

— C'est la _vérité_.

— Hé, JAMES!

Le visage de James se radoucit à la vue de la blonde qui lui faisait des signes de la main avec un grand sourire derrière son stand de—

— C'est elle madame poireaux ? Ils sont pas si gros que ça ces nibs.

James lui donna un discret — pas tant que ça— coup de coude dans les côtes tout en gardant son sourire charmeur.

Sirius se plia en deux, se massant avec une grimace sa peau douloureuse.

— P'tit con, tu sais pas que je suis toujours en convalescence ? Marmonna-t-il mais James l'ignora, préférant s'approcher d'Annabeth à qui il fit la bise, la faisant rougir.

Sirius soupira et s'approcha avec réluctance du stand qui sentait la mort.

_Il aurait pas pu choisir une qui sentait le fruit ? _Pensa-t-il quand James le présenta.

La blonde devint rouge tomate quand elle posa les yeux sur lui. Puis, elle bégaya quand elle se présenta à son tour, exaspérant James : comment était-il sensé draguer si l'autre crétin appâtait toutes les nanas ?

* * *

**Août 1975, Hangar**

* * *

_Crépitement. Chaleur. Craquement._

_Flamme. Rire. __Hangar.__ Hurlement. Rire. Craquement._

_Hurlement. Cri. Pleurs._

_Rire. Flamme. Destruction._

_**Rire. Rire. Rirerirerirerireri—**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Août 1975, Arrière-cours de la Propriété des Potter**

* * *

James s'étala sur le transat à côté de celui de Sirius. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil, préférant ne pas faire subir à l'autre le soleil aveuglant.

— Alors ?

— Alors, bah je tiens à dire que la chambre ne sentait pas le poireau.

Sirius ricana faiblement, toujours à moitié endormi et sonné à cause de la chaleur.

— Pas de rousse à l'horizon alors, marmonna-t-il.

— Plus de rousse du tout !

Sirius fit la grimace :

— Pas besoin de crier, grommela-t-il. Va piquer un plongeon et laisse-moi convalescer tranquille, dit Sirius en bougeant ses doigts pour faire signe au brun de foutre le camp.

— Convalescer ? Ricana James. J'crois que ta soit-disant convalescence te monte un peu trop à la tête, mon gars.

Mais James se leva quand même. Son short tomba rapidement à ses pieds et son T-shirt fut jeté sur le visage de Sirius qui grogna.

— Tu fais _chier_…

James plongea avec un « hop là ! ».

A son désarroi, il ne réussit pas à éclabousser Sirius. Il s'en remit à secouer ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau juste au-dessus de son visage après avoir nagé sagement pendant cinq _longue__s_minutes.

— DU CON !

James courut autour de la piscine, hilare, Sirius à ses trousses.

* * *

**Août 1975, Commissariat de Londres.**

* * *

Leo étira ses bras puis s'enfonça dans la chaise en plastique pas plus confortable que ça. Elle ravala un bâillement, la faisant gonfler ses joues comme un écureuil, puis recommença à regarder le mouvement dans le couloir.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle ici.

La majorité s'était enfui quand les sirènes des pompiers avaient retentis, ne tentant même pas d'aller chercher leurs affaires. Leo, elle était allée à l'intérieur, carrant la mâchoire à l'idée d'abandonner sa valise aux proies des flammes.

Elle avait réussi à la trouver. Et, toussant à cause de la fumée et les yeux larmoyants, elle avait tâté d'une main aveugle sa valise pour retrouver sa baguette.

Elle y serait sans doute passer si les pompiers n'étaient pas arrivés.

C'est pourquoi que quand la police moldue était arrivée, elle n'était pas partie en courant.

Premièrement, la machine à oxygène moldue était bien trop agréable à ses poumons pour qu'elle parte. Deuxièmement, ses jambes ne réussissait même plus à la soutenir. Et troisièmement, elle n'allait pas laisser ce crétin de roux partir sans séquelle.

Il avait foutu le feu.

Elle foutrait sa vie en l'air.

— L'agent Stevenson veut vous voir.

Leo acquiesça et se leva. Elle fut prise d'une toux sèche.

— J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière confirmation. Est-ce que cet homme est bien celui qui as mis le feu au hangar abandonné de Holmes Church ?

Leo se retint de rouler des yeux. A la place, son visage prit devint vide de toute expression.

— Oui.

L'agent Stevenson paraissait être aussi à bout qu'elle avec cette affaire.

Il claqua un dossier sur la table, son visage tordue par un agacement familier ces derniers jours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les supérieurs lui créait autant de problèmes pour le témoignage de cette fille. C'était juste une ado rebelle qui était là, c'était pas comme si c'était la Reine d'Angleterre ou qu'elle venait d'un secte secrète.

— Bon, maintenant signe-moi ça et tu peux enfin foutre le camp. J'crois que tu dois en avoir marre autant que moi de cet endroit. Les chaises doivent pas être confortables pour dormir, grimaça-t-il.

Leo resta silencieuse, signant avec maladresse avec le style que lui avait donné l'officier. Elle était habitué que les plumes soient plus lourdes, pas aussi légère que ce truc en plastique.

— Et maintenant, tu dois aller avec ce gars là derrière, lui dit l'agent Stevenson d'un coup de menton. Celui qui a l'air d'être habillé comme son grand-père.

Leo glissa dans sa chaise pour se tourner vers l'Auror collé au mur qui ne paraissait pas être au courant qu'il y avait chaque année des nouvelles modes chez les moldus.

— Sais pas pourquoi, pourtant t'as pas l'air d'être une richou.

Lui expliquer qu'elle était une sorcière n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'en aurait qu'une amende et des problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie.

— Je suis la fille unique du duc de Lennox, dit-elle d'un ton plat, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

L'agent Stevenson écarquilla comiquement les yeux, sa bouche ouverte en un grand 'o'. Elle lui rendit son regard puis se leva.

— Q—_quoi _? Mais... _Hein ?!_

Elle suivit l'Auror en dehors du bureau commun des bas gradés du commissariat.

— Leonora Brown, suivant la procédure je dois vous amener à Saint-Mangouste pour un examen de santé.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne réussit pas à fausser compagnie à l'Auror une fois qu'ils eurent transplanés devant l'Hôpital. Il continua à serrer son avant-bras d'une prise de fer, ne lui adressant même pas un regard alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de son étreinte.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Celui-là devait être un habitué des fugueurs comme elle.

— Leonora Brown ?

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire poli. _Betty_ était écrit sur sa poitrine.

— Je suis Betty, je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant que tes parents viennent te chercher.

Betty interpréta mal l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Leo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Merci Josh.

Josh l'Auror acquiesça puis lâcha Leo. La seconde suivante, il n'était plus là et Leo se frottait sa peau irritée.

— Si tu veux bien me suivre, lui sourit Betty.

Leo soupira, se décidant que refuser créerait plus de complications qu'elle avait la force d'affronter, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle rétracta immédiatement sa main, grimaçant.

— Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ?

— Bien sûr, lui sourit Betty.

.

* * *

Betty se mordit la lèvre, paraissant anxieuse, alors que la secrétaire attendait une réponse. A côté d'elle, Leo fixait ses pieds.

Sa tête était tellement lourde qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de la lever.

— Est-ce que tu aurais d'autres membres de famille que nous pourrions contacter ?

Leo se frotta la paupière et, pour une fois, ses doigts ne devinrent pas noirs.

Elle avait pu se laver et Betty, digne jeune femme qu'elle était, lui avait même donné du démaquillant qu'elle gardait dans son sac à main au cas où elle aurait des heures supp'.

— Euh…

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en venir à là mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller maintenant.

— Dorea Potter, ma tante, soupira-t-elle et Betty lui fit un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers la secrétaire qui formait déjà un Patronus pour faire passer le message.

Elle qui avait fuit à la gare King Cross, maintenant c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas.

— Arthur va venir te transplaner chez ta tante, l'informa la secrétaire, comme si Leo n'avait pas entendu les paroles du pigeon Patronus juste devant elle.

Leo acquiesça puis bâilla.

A ce bâillement, Betty lui une grimace compatissante.

— Ça va devrait passer d'ici 3 à 12 mois mais si ta fatigue est trop importante tu pourrais passer ici et demander des potions revigorantes. Je peux même aller t'en chercher maintenant, en attendant qu'Arthur arrive. Il est toujours en retard, précisa Betty.

— Oui, ça serait bien, merci.

Betty lui fit un dernier sourire puis se tourna vers la secrétaire, se penchant sur le bureau pour dire qu'elle revenait et qu'Arthur devait attendre qu'elle revienne avant de transplaner avec Leo.

— Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux, lui proposa la secrétaire en tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle quand elle vit la façon dont Leo se balançait sur ses pieds.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

La chaise était _beaucoup plus_ confortable que celle des moldus.

La secrétaire recommença à griffonner sur un parchemin, laissant un silence s'installer qui ne fit qu'assoupir encore plus Leo.

Elle ferma les paupières.

— Bonjour Arthur.

La voix aimable de la secrétaire la fit sursauter en dehors des brumes de son état endormi.

— Alors où est ma patiente qui a besoin de retrouver les bras de sa maman ?

La voix de cet Arthur était beaucoup trop joyeuse et bruyante pour Leo.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

— Elle est ici.

Les deux employés de l'hôpital portèrent leur attention sur elle et elle se leva de sa chaise avec des jambes tremblantes.

— Tu devrais manger quelque chose une fois arrivé chez ta tante, lui conseilla la secrétaire. Du chocolat, peut-être.

— Bon, on y va ? les interrompit avec impatience Arthur. J'ai un match de Quidditch à regarder dans la Pensine du service et il paraît que les Harpies ont raccourcies leur robe.

La même expression se refléta sur le visage de Leo et de la secrétaire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _Idiot._

— En faite, Betty est—

— Non, on peut y aller, la coupa rapidement Leo en levant les yeux vers Arthur qui haussa les épaules.

— O.K.

Ils transplanèrent.

Même une fois arrivés sur la place de Godric Hollow, les muscles de Leo ne se détendirent pas et son cœur n'arrêta pas ses battements rapides.

— Bon, elle est par où la maison des Potter ?

— A droite.

Betty avait été accompagné d'une femme à la chevelure blonde bouclée beaucoup trop familière. La vue de ce visage carré avait immédiatement réveillé Leo et, avec l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, Arthur et elle ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le Manoir des Potter.

— Comment on rentre là dedans ? Demanda Arthur en se grattant son front ridé et dégarni, fixant avec une mine perdue le mur invisible qui l'empêchait de pouvoir entamer un pas sur le chemin fleuri.

— C'est les habitants de la maison qui peuvent décidés qui entre.

— Et toi tu peux ? S'enquit Arthur en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Comme réponse, elle avança son pied.

— Je vois que oui…, commenta Arthur en haussant les sourcils. Tu peux y aller toute seule, normalement je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à que je voie ton tuteur mais bon… On peut bien faire une exception pour une fois. Ciao !

Arthur leva une main en l'air en guise d'au revoir puis disparut.

* * *

_**Shannon LaBrie — Calls Me Home**_

* * *

Leo tourna les talons puis suivit le chemin de terre, laissant son regard se promener sur les fleurs qu'il y avait déjà durant son enfance.

Une émotion étrange l'envahissait à voir ce paysage familier.

Elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier.

— Bonjour Leonora, je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tard.

Dorea Potter, elle, n'était plus comme ces fleurs. Ces fleurs n'avaient pas changées malgré le temps.

Dorea Potter était vieille. Elle était ridé et ses cheveux avaient blanchis.

Son sourire était, avant, accueillant et chaleureux à son égard mais maintenant il était poli. Forcé.

— Est-ce que je pourrais dormir ici ?

Sa tante la regarda de haut en bas, lentement, ne se souciant pas d'être polie.

Leo déglutit, se redressant inconsciemment.

— Tu as vécue dans une déchetterie dernièrement ? C'est pour ça que tes vêtements sont troués, sales et en loques ? C'est pour ça que que tu ne donnais plus de tes nouvelles ?

Le tapis de l'entrée était toujours aussi propre. Sans doute que Dorea était toujours aussi maniaque.

— Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle, cingla Dorea d'un ton cassant, ta mère ne t'a pas éduqué ? Quoi que celle-là aussi paraît ne pas avoir de manières. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de donner signe de vie à sa sœur. Est-ce que vous êtes donc toutes aussi inconsidérées chez les Brown ?

Leo déglutit puis serra douloureusement les dents.

— Je peux partir, marmonna-t-elle.

— Partir ? Et pour aller où ? Rétorqua Dorea. J'aimerais bien savoir où vous vous cachez toi et ta mère ! Il n'y a qu'Eleanora qui donne de ses nouvelles et encore! elle ignore toutes mes questions. Elle préfère faire comme si ne rien n'était et me raconte ses journées à Saint-Mangouste. Je suis peut-être âgée mais pas_ idiote_ !

Le cri de sa tante résonna entre les murs de l'entrée et dans les oreilles de Leo.

Il n'y avait que la respiration haletante de Dorea Potter qui troublait le silence tendu entre les deux.

Les bras ballants de Leo se tendirent. D'un geste sec, elle les plia et les croisa sous sa poitrine avec force, faisant remonter sa poitrine.

— Au revoir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible puis elle tourna les talons et descendit en vitesse les marches du perron.

Elle n'appréciait pas de voir la terre sous ses pieds avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle n'appréciait pas les émotions que lui apportait sa famille. Elle n'appréciait pas de se faire hurler dessus. Elle n'appréciait pas de voir que le bout de ses baskets bâillait. Elle n'appréciait pas de devoir faire un pas de côté parce que quelqu'un était là aussi sur le chemin. Elle n'appréciait pas cette voix surprise :

— Nora ?

Elle n'appréciait pas ses yeux bleus. Et encore moins ses yeux gris impassibles. Mais elle préféra se concentrer sur les yeux bleus.

Elle n'appréciait pas cette lourdeur dans sa gorge et sur sa langue alors elle décida de rester silencieuse. Bravant le regard de son cousin avec un menton buté levé, le défiant de dire quelque chose.

— Euh...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque, son coude dans les airs.

— Rien.

Sa voix était rauque. Sa gorge la grattait. Elle fut prise à nouveau d'une toux sèche qui fit grimacer James.

— Oulah, on dirait que tu fumes depuis que t'es née, commenta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un sale regard à travers ses yeux plissés et larmoyants à cause de ses toussotements. Son poing plié devant sa bouche, son autre bras toujours serré sous sa poitrine.

Il lui fit un sourire crispé, mal à l'aise, puis voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait toujours pas de tousser, il reprit la parole, inquiet :

— T'es sûre que ça va ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête de haut en bas, toujours prise dans sa quinte de toux qui lui laissait peu de place pour respirer correctement.

James n'était pas convaincu. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui était derrière lui, silencieux mais attentif.

Son visage était nonchalant.

— De l'eau, dit-il.

— Ouais ouais, acquiesça-t-il en se frottant d'un tic nerveux sa nuque de la paume de sa main, de l'eau...

Il reposa son regard sur sa cousine qui avait laissé tombé par terre sa valise—

_C'est pas la même qu'elle avait à la gare ?_

— et qui, peu à peu, se pliait à cause de sa toux.

— Hé, Nora, on peut rentrer à l'intérieur pour que tu boives un coup. Tu pourras repartir dès que ça ira mieux, ajouta-t-il quand elle lui jeta un regard sceptique.

— T'as pas l'choix de toute façon.

James fut surpris que Sirius eu prit la parole mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se concentrant plutôt pour paraître avenant.

Sa cousine alternait son regard entre eux deux. Aucun son autre que des toussotements secs ne sortaient de sa bouche — ça paraissait _vraiment douloureux_ — alors James jugea qu'il pouvait poser une main sur son épaule pour la guider.

Il découvrit une mauvaise surprise : le T-Shirt noir de Leo était humide. Il préféra ignorer ce fait —

_Beurk, et si c'est de la transpi ?_

— pour faire un signe du menton à Sirius en direction de la valise.

Sirius souffla, récalcitrant, mais il se pencha quand même pour prendre la valise dans ses mains.

Il perdit un instant son équilibre, reculant d'un pas et ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Elle avait mis _un hippogriffe_ là dedans ou quoi ?

— Maman ! On est rentrés ! Cria James après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être qu'elle était dans le jardin, arrachant toutes les racines de mauvaises herbes et essayant de nettoyer la terre.

Sa mère vouait une guerre contre la poussière.

Il guida Leo jusqu'à la cuisine, entendant derrière lui Sirius jeté la valise au pas de la porte.

Elle avait arrêté de tousser comme une malade, respirant maintenant bruyamment.

Tant mieux. Si sa mère arrivait, elle allait faire tout un scénario à cause des microbes répandus et bla—bla—blaaaah.

Après l'avoir fait s'asseoir, il partit lui chercher un verre d'eau. Sirius passa en coup de vent à côté de lui et James le vit du coin de l'œil tendre les bras pour ouvrir les placards du haut.

Un glouton sur patte.

James s'assit à côté de sa cousine, tapotant la nappe de ses doigts tout en fixant le jardin par la fenêtre.

Sirius s'assit en face de Nora, les yeux baissés sur son paquet de chips.

James s'assura du coin de l'œil que Nora buvait bien son eau, remarquant aussi à cause des secousses à côté de sa jambe que sa cousine tapait du pied en un geste nerveux.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

— Doooonc, commença Sirius après avoir sucé chaque doigt sale pour les nettoyer, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici ?

James roula des yeux.

Leo encercla de ses doigts son verre qu'elle avait posé sur la nappe, ne fuyant du regard les yeux gris qui la fixaient d'un air désintéressé.

— Rien, croassa-t-elle.

James grimaça à sa voix.

Sirius cligna des yeux, ne paraissant pas être dérangé.

Leo se racla la gorge puis se frotta la paupière de l'index et du majeur, son pouce posé sur sa joue et ses autres doigts repliés.

Sa fatigue était revenue.

— Rien ? Répéta Sirius d'un ton neutre. T'as juste décidé de faire un petit tour ici ?

— Oui.

Et à ce mensonge, elle n'éprouva aucune difficulté à regarder droit dans les yeux ce Gryffondor.

— Ah bon ? O.K, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, écrasant entre ses mains le paquet de chips vide. Et la vue t'as plu ?

— Beaucoup.

James ne pouvait dire qui des deux avait l'air le plus sérieux.

— Tant mieux. Mrs. Potter fait beaucoup d'efforts pour entretenir ses fleurs, tu sais.

— Sirius, arrête d'embêter Leonora. Elle va passer quelques nuits ici.

James jeta un regard surpris à sa mère qui venait d'apparaître à la porte de la cuisine. Puis, il tourna la tête vers sa cousine qui regardait elle aussi dans la même direction.

James trouva que la mâchoire de Nora était beaucoup trop crispé. Et il trouva aussi que c'était bizarre que sa jambe arrête juste bouger à l'apparition de sa mère.

Il sourit gaiement.

— Ah bah fallait me le dire, Nora ! Faut pas être gêné de manquer ton cousin préféré, tu sais !

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, laissant retomber son regard sur son verre vide.

Sirius se leva de table et partit jeter à la poubelle son paquet de chips.

.

— Et je peux savoir au moins pourquoi t'es ici ? La vraie raison, précisa-t-il.

— J'avais nulle part où aller, répondit-elle en alternant son poids sur ses doigts de pieds puis sur ses talons.

Il lui jeta un regard perçant.

— Et t'étais où au juste ?

— Quelque part que tu connais pas.

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

Elle enlaça les doigts de ses mains derrière son dos, attendant qu'il abandonne sa pêche aux informations.

— Et ça va ?

Elle arrêta de fixer son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un faible sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

— Ça va.

— Si tu le dis…, soupira-t-il.

D'un coup d'épaule, il arrêta de s'adosser contre la porte de la chambre d'invité.

Les pieds de Leo arrêtèrent de bouger alors que James ouvrait la porte.

— Bonne nuit alors.

Il ne lui sourit pas. Il garda son expression agacé.

— Bonne nuit.

Elle réaffirma son sourire à lèvres closes, laissant apparaître une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

— J'te préfère sans tout ce maquillage.

Leo arrêta de faire glisser la porte contre le sol.

— T'as l'air fatigué mais plus jolie.

La porte se ferma avec un 'clic'.

Leo laissa son dos glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à qu'elle soit assise au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine puis encercla ses chevilles de ses mains. Elle posa son menton sur son genou.

Depuis tout petit, James était gentil. Il était gentil parce qu'il souriait à n'importe qui. Il était gentil parce qu'il savait trouvé des petits mots quand ça allait pas.

Il était _trop _gentil.

Leo n'aimait pas les gentils.

Elle soupira entre ses jambes.

* * *

**Lendemain matin, Couloir de l'étage.**

* * *

Leo ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, apportant de la vapeur dans le couloir.

Un brun passa devant elle. Il tourna la poignée de la porte de sa chambre qui était à côté de la sienne.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la main figée sur la poignée, elle garda les yeux fixés sur son dos.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule.

— C'est pas bien de mentir.

Et il le dit sans aucune émotion sur son profil.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Les sourcils de Leo restèrent haussés un moment, surprise.

* * *

** Réponse aux reviews (:**

**Roselia001**: eh bien oui ^^ Il y a des choses à découvrir à son propos (normalement...). J'essaie de garder quelque mystère autour d'elle mais ça devrait être révéler. Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt! Si je réussis à écrire aussi loin :p Merci d'avoir lue!

**CFLM angel:** voilà la suite! ^^ si tu es là toujours là pour la lire. Et difficile à lire de quelle façon? Est-ce que c'est à cause des ellipses ou des changements de lieu soudain? Ou les personnages? J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve que je ne détaille pas assez :? Peut-être que le style est trop hâtif ou je-ne-sais-quoi...

**QUESTION: **Que pensez-vous de James? (Et de sa relation avec Sirius ici?)


	4. je les avais jamais vu ensemble, avant

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Entremêlés**

**.**

**Résumé : Souvent, on ne sait pas si certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans notre vie. L'histoire de regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet**. **Entre autre.**

[Sirius / OC ]

.

_**je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble, avant**_

Normalement, James se réveillait le matin avec le petit-déjeuner préparé par sa mère posé sur la table. Normalement, il mangeait tranquillement et personne ne le dérangeait.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas que quelqu'un le dérangeait vraiment. C'était juste que des voix avaient interrompues la quiétude habituelle de sa matinée.

Il finit de mâcher son bacon et se leva de table. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin avec des yeux curieux.

Il y avait un brun et une brune, debout, qui ne lui offraient que leur profil de cet angle de vue.

Ils parlaient.

Ils parlaient avec cette expression stoïque qu'ils avaient déjà portés hier lors de leur conversation bizarre.

Sirius était vraiment bizarre avec les nanas, remarqua James en s'essuyant le torse de quelques miettes, ne quittant pas des yeux le duo.

Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de bien intéressant, James se redressa puis se décida à aller prendre un bain. Il avait mal dormi et il avait mal au dos.

Avec un bâillement, il quitta la cuisine.

Il croisa sa mère qui sortait du bureau de son père.

— Salut, maman.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

— Bien dormi ?

— Bof, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis escalada les escaliers, enjambant deux marches d'un coup à chaque fois.

.

C'était lui qui était venu là voir. Il avait entamé la conversation comme ça :

— Comment tu peux être aussi nulle pour que McGo te donne des cours de soutien ?

— Je suis pas nulle, juste désintéressée.

— Ouais, t'es nulle quoi. Et à cause de toi et de ton _désintéressement _je vais devoir me coltiner des nuls comme toi pendant toute l'année. Super.

Il se plaignait du même ton avec lequel des gens parlaient du temps.

A partir de cet instant, les sourcils de Leo restèrent haussés et elle l'écouta se plaindre d'une voix non-plaintif.

— Et comme si j'aurais triché pour les B.U.S.E.S. J'ai jamais vu d'examens aussi simples.

Les B.U.S.E.S étaient les premiers examens qu'ils avaient jamais passés.

— D'ailleurs, on a toujours pas reçu nos résultats.

Lui qui observait depuis un moment les environs pendant qu'il racontait sa vie tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

— Tant mieux pour toi sans doute. Je parie que ça doit pas être du joli. C'est pas toi la Brown qui est toujours après moi dans la liste ?

Si, depuis leur première année.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le fixant sans un mot.

— Ouais, ça doit être toi...Ou pas. T'as pas tout ce maquillage moche que l'autre a.

Si possible, les sourcils de Leo se soulevèrent un peu plus.

— C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Leo expira par le nez et haussa un sourcil une seconde, pas impressionnée. Ses yeux étaient collés sur une parcelle d'herbe quelconque.

Il était sérieux ?

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine puis tourna les talons, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer que les yeux gris s'étaient baissés au réajustement de ses bras.

— Pas de nibs celle-là, l'entendit-t-elle marmonner à voix basse.

Il était _sérieux_.

.

* * *

.

Sa tante Dorea ne lui adressait aucune attention quand elles étaient dans la même salle.

Elle aurait très bien pu n'être pas là aux yeux de sa tante.

Tant mieux, elle ne comptait pas parler à cette vieille femme qui lui était étrangère.

— Hé, Nora ! Tu connais—

Mais James essayait toujours de la faire parler.

Et celui qui était assit en face d'elle à table la fixait.

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Elle n'était pas une bête de foire.

Mais Dorea faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. C'était bien. Super ! Donc Leo ne disait rien à monsieur impassible et se concentrait sur son assiette.

— Elle doit le connaître, il est aussi nul qu'elle.

Aucun des deux ne lui foutaient la paix. Elle allait donc chercher la paix.

Elle se leva de table et sortit de la cuisine.

James et Sirius sourirent dans leur assiette.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de manger, ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron.

— On croirait voir Lunard, rit James.

— Ils sont trop faciles à énerver, sourit Sirius. La prochaine fois on parle de Chourave.

James lui rendit son sourire malicieux. Puis, il tapa dans ses mains.

— Bon ! Y a de la nana à aller chercher !

.

* * *

— C'est qu'elle est dure à trouver, grommela Sirius.

Ils avaient fait le tour du manoir et ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main sur la Poufsouffle.

— Elle est ici, lui répéta encore une fois James qui avait l'air tout aussi agacé que lui. Son nom était marqué sur l'horloge.

Ils décidèrent d'aller chercher dans le jardin.

— Il fait trop chaud, gémit Sirius en attrapant le col de son T-Shirt pour s'essuyer le visage avec.

James ne trouva même pas la force de répondre, une seconde de trop au soleil et il n'avait plus de force.

Il haletait et il sentait ses cheveux se coller à son front à cause de sa transpiration.

— Si on la trouve pas dans une minute, j'avoue ma défaite.

Ils s'avancèrent avec des pieds lourds sous le soleil.

— Elle était _là _! S'écria James avec incrédulité. _Juste là ! _Pourquoi on est pas venus là dès le début ?!

Leo atteignit le bord de la piscine qu'elle agrippa de ses mains pour rester à la surface, observant les deux d'un air tranquille. Son visage était à découvert, tous ses cheveux mis en arrière.

— Vous me cherchiez ?

James grogna puis partit s'étaler sur un transat à l'ombre. Sirius, lui, s'assit et la regarder.

Habituellement, elle lui rendait tout de suite son regard quand il focalisait son attention sur elle mais là, le soleil lui tapait sur le crâne. Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord de la piscine et posa son menton sur son bras. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Depuis quand les blaireaux peuvent nager ?

James rigola faiblement dans son coin, trop fatigué pour faire plus de bruit.

Leo rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard ennuyé qui le fit automatiquement sourire alors qu'il glissait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière.

Puis, un coup de chaleur le fit transpirer d'un coup.

Il se redressa puis arrêta de s'appuyer sur ses mains.

Il enleva son T-Shirt qu'il jeta sur le visage de James qui paraissait vouloir faire une sieste, sa bouche ouverte et une main posé sur son ventre pendant que l'autre pendait dans le vide.

— Hé oh !

Mais Sirius ne lui porta pas d'attention, fixant ses yeux sur le visage de la Poufsouffle.

— On apprécia la vue ?

Leo continua à scruter son torse. Lentement. Aucune émotion visible sur son visage.

Au bout de onze secondes, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent.

— J'ai vue mieux, dit-elle simplement et il haussa les sourcils, ne la croyant pas.

Elle déplia ses bras. Posa chaque paume de ses mains à plat sur le rebord. Se souleva avec la force de ses bras en dehors de l'eau.

Alors qu'elle posait un genou sur le rebord la piscine, Sirius observa la façon dont ses cheveux s'accrochaient à son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant le long de son corps.

Le verdict fut :

— T'as vraiment pas de nibards.

Elle se leva de toute sa hauteur.

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

— En même temps vu que t'as pas de gras, ça serait bizarre que t'ai des seins. Je te donne un cinq pour avoir fait l'effort de mettre un deux pièces.

Et il lui fit un sourire impertinent.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis marcha vers la table où elle avait posé ses affaires.

Il détourna la tête d'elle:

— James ! Tu lui donne un combien ?

James répondit en gardant les yeux fermés, faisant un geste vague de la main :

— J'note pas ma cousine.

— Allez Cornedrue, le poussa Sirius en perdant son sourire.

— Nan ! Je dors.

Sirius fit la moue et se retourna vers Leo. Elle n'était plus là.

Il fronça les sourcils et suivit la ligne d'eau qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle sur le sol.

Il siffla, son sourire coquin se reformant sur ses lèvres.

— Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais t'as pas besoin de te déshabiller, Brown.

Elle lui tournait le dos et ses mains défaisait le nœud de son haut de maillot de bain. Sirius vit les fils glisser jusqu'aux coudes de la brune avant qu'elle ne l'enlève complètement.

Elle avait le torse nue mais lui tournait le dos. Il ne ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'intéressait.

Elle se pencha en avant.

Le regard de Sirius fut happé vers le bas.

Puis elle se redressa, un T-Shirt à la main. Elle passa ses bras dans les manches puis fit passer son cou dans le col.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa nuque puis enleva ses cheveux d'en dessous son T-Shirt.

— Si t'avais pu te tourner _juste_ un peu vers la gauche, ça aurait été beaucoup plus agréable pour les spectateurs.

Elle l'ignora et partit à l'intérieur.

Sirius rit puis arrêta de se tordre le cou pour regarder derrière lui.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, observant le ciel.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva.

Il enleva son pantalon.

Il plongea.

James fut aspergé.

— J'AI DIS QUE JE DORMAIS !

* * *

**Cuisine des Potter**

Elle s'était cogné les pieds trois fois depuis qu'elle était sortit de sa chambre. Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'assurait qu'aucun de ses doigts de pieds ne saignaient.

Elle était assise sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier, utilisant la faible lumière qu'apportait la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier pour voir les dégâts. Son pied en l'air pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

— T'es encore plus chiante que Peter comme colocataire.

Leo écarquilla les yeux, trouvant dans le noir la figure de Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle laissa son pied retomber dans le vide.

Il se frottait les yeux et ses cheveux pointaient à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle fut plutôt surprise de voir qu'il ne dormait pas en sous-vêtements— il portait un T-Shirt et un pantacourt.

— Déjà que je prends des heures à m'endormir, il faut aussi que tu bouges tout l'endroit et parle fort, ronchonna-t-il après avoir bâiller.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle serra entre ses doigts le bord du comptoir, ne quittant pas des yeux le brun qui s'avachit sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

Il étira ses bras puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

— Je m'assois.

Son ton était plat.

Elle sauta du comptoir.

— Et toi tu aimes bien te balader te balader dans le noir, ajouta-t-il.

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent.

Leo détourna le regard.

— Tu étais obligé de me suivre jusqu'ici ?

Les yeux de Sirius restèrent fixés sur elle : sa frange trop longue mise sur le côté, l'ombre de son nez et de sa bouche, ses cheveux qui lui touchaient les coudes, ses bras croisés sur son haut à manches longues dont le décolleté dévoilait le creux de ses seins, ses jambes beaucoup trop fines à son goût découvertes par sa culotte.

Elle se trémoussait d'un pied à l'autre.

Il détourna lui aussi les yeux puis haussa les épaules.

— Je voulais pouvoir te dénoncer demain en disant que c'était toi qui volait dans le frigo la nuit.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle avait reposé son attention sur lui. Une expression incrédule sur son visage.

— Tout le monde sait que c'est toi, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il la rabroua d'un geste de la main, se balançant sur les deux pieds arrière de la chaise.

— Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'un ton haut perché. Je suis un ninja.

— Un _quoi_ ?

Sirius ne se laissa pas démonté au ton de la brune qui laissait deviner qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot.

— Un agent secret japonais, expliqua-t-il.

— Un truc moldu ? Demanda Leo en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant d'où est-ce qu'il sortait cette connaissance.

— Le prof des études des moldus, Namikaze, est un vrai fêlé.

— Comme ça vous êtes deux, marmonna-t-elle.

Il remit sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds en un bruit sec qui résonna dans la cuisine. Il revêtit une fausse mine curieuse.

— Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Comme réponse, elle avança un pied puis l'autre et l'autre puis l'autre et l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en dehors de la cuisine.

Sirius sourit tout en bâillant puis il se leva à son tour.

.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Elle sursauta puis, se doutant bien du propriétaire de ces grosses mains, elle lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans le couloir mais elle réussit quand même à apercevoir ses dents.

Comment il avait l'énergie de faire l'idiot à trois heures du matin, elle ne le savait pas.

— Faut faire attention Brown, à deux centimètres de ton pied il y a un vase qui doit faire _beaucoup _de bruit en se cassant. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le cadeau de mariage des parents Potter.

Elle se renfrogna puis dégagea ses épaules de ses mains. Prenant garde de faire un pas de côté, elle reprit son chemin vers sa chambre. Sirius Black collé à son dos.

— Tu peux pas me lâcher ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle puis ses cheveux autour de son oreille voletèrent. Elle sentit un souffle chaud et la murmure de sa voix lui donna des frissons dans la nuque.

— J'ai peur du noir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle tendit son bras à l'aveuglette derrière son dos et poussa. Il poussa un glapissement surpris et elle ne le sentit plus rôder derrière elle.

Ses muscles se détendirent.

— C'est que tu m'as fais mal, se plaint-t-il.

El il lui chuchota encore à l'oreille.

Elle soupira puis accéléra le pas mais l'autre idiot ne la lâcha pas.

— Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'intimité qu'il y avait quand sa bouche frôlait son oreille. Elle ne l'aimait pas puisqu'elle n'était pas _intime _avec lui. Il était juste un étranger en passage dans sa vie. Il n'y avait rien du tout entre eux, seulement des regards qui se croisaient pour s'accrocher en un défi muet.

— J'ai fais un cauchemar, chuchota-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

— Ah bon ?

Et elle n'aimait pas ces frissons désagréables qu'il provoquait.

— Non. Et recule un peu, t'as pas besoin de te coller contre moi, ronchonna-t-elle.

Sirius sourit avec amusement puis fit exprès de ranger doucement avec ses doigts quelques mèches de cheveux de Brown derrière son oreille.

Elle lui tapa la main. Il la rétracta en riant doucement dans son oreille.

— Voilà ta chambre. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, chuchota-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et la regarda s'avancer jusqu'à la porte suivante.

— Je sais bien que je vais te manquer quand tu seras seule dans ton lit !

Et il le dit d'une voix forte qui la fit grimacer.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans un mot.

.

* * *

Les murs entre les chambres étaient fins, Sirius était souvent réveillé par les couinements d'un matelas qui bougeait durant la nuit.

Cette fois, il avait été réveillé à cause d'un bruit sourd qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Ses yeux hagards avaient parcourus la chambre en vitesse, les souvenirs qu'il avait de certaines nuits chez ses géniteurs le mettant sur ses gardes.

Il ne s'était calmé que quand il avait entendu des ronchonnements étouffés venant du mur coté Brown.

Il était sûr que des beaux jurons étaient sortis de sa bouche qui se pinçait habituellement en se présence.

La cause majeure de son problème pour s'endormir était à cause du couinement du lit de Brown. Elle bougeait tout le temps.

Et il était aussi (presque) sûr et certain que cette fois elle avait dû tomber de son lit durant son sommeil.

Elle devait être gênée.

* * *

**Chambre d'invité n°4**

— ET LE HYPPOGRIFFE FAIT _HIP HIP_ ! L'ACROMENTULE FAIT _CRO CRO_ !

La voix chantante de James n'était pas une bonne façon de se faire réveiller. Surtout quand il chantait cette chanson ridicule de leur enfance du plus profond de ses poumons.

Quelqu'un applaudit.

— Bravo James ! Tu pourrais faire de la concurrence à Celestina Warbeck !s'exclama Sirius d'une voix impressionnée.

— Merci, Sirius. Je te remercie du fond du cœur, le remercia James d'un ton pompeux en faisant une révérence.

Sirius éclata de rire aux bêtises de son meilleur ami puis rentra finalement dans la chambre de Brown. James et lui étaient restés dans le couloir pour la petite prestation, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il inspecta avec curiosité la chambre : elle était intacte à part la valise ouverte au pied du lit et le lit où était allongée Brown.

Son visage auparavant vide d'émotion se retrouva changé par son sourire amusé.

Il semblait que la manie qu'avait Brown de gigoter dans son sommeil avait des résultats. Déjà, le drap et les oreillers étaient par terre et puis son pyjama à manches longues s'était soulevé jusqu'à sa poitrine.

— Salut Brown, serait peut-être temps de se lever, hum ?

Les doigts de sa main qui était sur son ventre à découvert se crispèrent et il la regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'être en un joyeux bazar aussi.

Il haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

Elle referma les yeux avec un grognement puis s'étira la peau du front avec sa main.

Le bras de James encercla ses épaules. Côte à côte les deux Gryffondor sourirent lumineusement à la Poufsouffle qui se tourna sur le ventre à cette vue.

Immédiatement, James cacha les yeux de Sirius de ses mains.

— _Mais ! _Geignit-il en essayant d'enlever les mains de James.

— C'est pas de ton âge, lui chuchota James.

Sirius fit la moue.

— Nora, rhabille-toi tu veux, grommela James.

Elle grogna, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas, puis tendit les bras dans son dos. Elle remit en place sa culotte qui lui rentrait dans les fesses.

James continua de cacher les yeux de Sirius, préférant prendre des précautions, tout en détournant lui-même les yeux de sa cousine.

— Tu vas devoir t'habiller, on va te sortir.

Elle leva la tête et lui jeta un regard mal réveillé, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur son visage et à l'arrière de son crâne en un heureux bazar.

— Chui pas un chien, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

— On pourrait lui acheter une laisse, proposa Sirius d'un ton malicieux.

— En privé alors, contempla James, maman me défoncerait si elle voyait ça.

Leo se remit sur le dos puis se frotta les yeux. Un bâillement lui étira les muscles de la mâchoire.

Elle cligna ses yeux larmoyants.

Puis elle se mit en position assise, le dos voûté de paresse.

— Et vous allez me sortir où au juste ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers James qui lui sourit malicieusement.

— Ça, c'est un secret.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elle soupira en lui jetant un regard fatigué.

.

* * *

.

Ils l'avaient emmenés chez une _moldue_. Ils étaient à Godric Hollow, une ville dont trois quart des habitants étaient sorciers et il avait fallut qu'ils aillent chez une _moldue_.

Une moldue dont la politesse et l'amabilité mettait Leo mal à l'aise.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux rien ?

Les yeux marrons la regardèrent innocemment.

Leo força un sourire à ses lèvres.

— Non, c'est bon.

Mimi se mordit la lèvre puis se releva. Elle s'était agenouillée à côté de Leo qui était allongée sur une serviette.

— Si tu es sûre…

James était en train d'essayer de faire couler un gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans la piscine, hilare et fermant les yeux à cause de l'eau qui l'éclaboussait par la faute du gars se débattant. Elle avait vue Sirius sortir de l'eau il y a quelques minutes. Il était parti s'asseoir sur une chaise autour d'une table ombragé par un parasol et, la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé dans sa direction, il avait été rejoint par une fille.

Cette fille était jolie de loin. Bien formée aussi puisque le haut de son maillot avait du mal à contenir tous ses attributs avantageux.

Autour de Leo il y avait beaucoup d'autres filles de son âge qui bronzaient, prélassées tout comme elle sur des serviettes.

Et Mimi les connaissait toutes apparemment. C'est pourquoi Leo se demandait pourquoi _Mimi _se bornait à venir la voir _elle _toutes les dix minutes.

Si elle était parano elle aurait dit que c'était un coup monté de James et Sirius.

Elle ne l'était pas — heureusement — et elle en avait déduit que cette Mimi était seulement trop gentille.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir tous les gens ici. Il n'y avait pas regroupement d'adolescents plus différents les uns des autres.

Mimi devait être de ces gens gentils qui, à l'école, parlaient à toutes les cliques.

Et elle devait aussi de ces gens gentils qui essayaient toujours d'incorporer les solitaires dans l'action.

— Je serai dans la cuisine si tu me cherches, lui sourit Mimi et Leo acquiesça.

Quand l'ombre qui était sur son visage partit, elle soupira de soulagement. _Enfin._

_._

— Je crois que tu dois être la seule fille ici qui ai autant de vêtements sur elle.

Leo rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur un blond souriant, torse nu et dégoulinant d'eau.

Elle haussa les sourcils :

— Et tu es qui ?

_Un autre pyromane peut-être ?_

Il rit brièvement puis s'ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés. Quand il reposa son attention sur elle, elle remarque que ses yeux étaient marrons-verts.

— Luc, le voisin de Mirabelle.

Leo ne savait ce qu'elle détestait le plus : Mimi ou Mirabelle ? Au moins, Mimi n'avait pas décidé de se faire surnommer _Bell__e _ou _Bell__a_.

Leo posa sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil tout en restant allongée.

— Et tu me parles parce que… ?

Il lui sourit, ne paraissant pas gêné par son expression stoïque.

— Parce que Mimi a l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs si elle te voit pas parler à quelqu'un, répondit-il. Et que je préfère que ma voisine reste en vie. Elle a la meilleure piscine de la ville, plaisanta-t-il.

— Ah…

Luc continua à lui sourire. Elle ne réussit pas à se détendre : il était trop _près_.

Il s'humidifia ses lèvres puis gigota pour trouver une position assise plus confortable.

Leo se décida à s'asseoir, voulant mettre plus d'espace entre eux.

— Et donc, t'es du coin ? Demanda-t-il en continuant à lui sourire chaleureusement.

Elle n'était pas inconsidérée. Elle allait au moins répondre à ses questions.

— Non. Je suis en passage chez de la famille.

Elle rentra son menton dans son cou, coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle s'était assise en tailleur, ce qui lui rappela que ses jambes étaient à découvertes à cause du short qu'elle avait mis plus tôt.

Enfin, qu'_elle _avait mis...Elle devrait plutôt dire que James lui avait ordonné de mettre.

Elle leur avait dit de sortir de sa chambre, le temps qu'elle se prépare. A la place, ils s'étaient tous les deux étalés sur son lit puis s'étaient tournés vers elle. James clignant innocemment des yeux et Sirius avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait profondément.

Elle avait soupiré puis était allée se changer dans la salle de bain après avoir attrapé les vêtements qu'elle avait porté hier.

— Tu vas pas mettre ça, avait dit James en fronçant les sourcils quand elle était revenue. On est en plein été, tu sais.

Sirius avait levé la tête pour lui jeter bref regard puis avait relaissé sa tête tomber sur le matelas.

Il avait refermé les yeux et continué sa prétendue sieste.

James avait continué de la fixer avec humeur.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard exaspéré.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé mettre alors ? Avait-elle dit platement pour se prêter au jeu.

James s'était plu dans son rôle de styliste.

— Je suis d'accord pour faire un compromis. Tu peux garder ton machin à manches longues mais tu mets un short. Il fait 28°C, tu vas crever de chaud sinon.

Elle était partit mettre un short en roulant des yeux.

Et maintenant, elle était là à se faire zieuter les jambes par un moldu.

Elle n'était pas pudique— loin de là. Elle avait juste des humeurs. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

— Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux ? Demanda-t-elle platement.

Luc releva les yeux, lâchant un rire gêné, tout en se grattant la nuque alors que des petites tâches roses apparaissaient sur ses joues.

— Désolé.

Elle encercla ses chevilles qui étaient l'une sur l'autre de ses doigts et continua à l'observer alors que lui la fuyait du regard.

Une chaleur se pressa sur son côté et encercla ses épaules.

— Tu devrais être plus gentille Brown, y a que lui qui a bien voulu te parler cet aprèm'.

Son dos se redressa, ses muscles se tendant.

— Lâche-moi Black, grommela-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard du coin de l'œil, il ne lui porta pas attention. Il lançait un sourire amusé au moldu qui alternait son regard entre eux deux, interrogateur.

— Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ai pas mordue, c'est une vraie sauvageonne. La famille de mon pote l'a recueillit cet été pour la civiliser. J'ai même une marque mais je peux pas te la montrer, elle est tu sais où, chuchota Sirius en une fausse confidence.

Leo pinça les lèvres et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Un petit 'ouf' surpris sortit de sa bouche. Il jeta une grimace à Luc tout en se frottant son ventre douloureux.

— Je t'l'avais dit : une sauvageonne.

Luc lâcha un rire, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas trop répondre à cause du regard noir de la brune que lui avait montré du doigt Mimi. Elle avait un air apathique tout à l'heure — il pouvait faire avec ça — mais maintenant elle avait un air un peu trop menaçant pour lui.

— Bon, j'vais vous laisser. J'ai mes potes qui viennent d'arriver, mentit-il en pointant du pouce derrière lui.

La fille continua à fixer ses pieds et le gars qui venait de se ramener lui fit un sourire lumineux.

Il se leva et leur sourit avant de s'enfuir en vitesse.

Le faux sourire de Sirius disparut.

Il appuya ses doigts sur l'épaule de Brown qu'il tenait pour lui rappeler sa présence. Alors qu'il sentait ses yeux bleus se poser sur son visage, il continua à regarder droit devant lui.

— Ça te tuerai de sourire ?

Il le dit d'un ton froid.

Les sourcils de Leo se froncèrent. Elle scruta son profil qui était lisse de toute expression à part le léger froncement de ses sourcils qui faisait apparaître un pli entre ses sourcils.

Puis il la lâcha et se leva.

Il nettoya son caleçon au niveau de son fessier avec ses mains. Prenant soin de ne pas la regarder, il lui dit :

— On est pas à Serpentard ici.

Et il le dit avec une telle froideur qu'elle ne put que le suivre du regard avec des sourcils haussés, surprise.

Il avait un problème celui-là.

* * *

.

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard quand ils rentrèrent. James racontant avec enthousiasme toutes ses aventures de la journée et surtout qu'il avait réussi à serrer une française moldue.

— Do you like french kiss ? Avait-il dit avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle lui avait rendue son sourire, un brun plus séducteur, puis avait posé ses mains derrière son cou et l'avait embrassé.

Ils avaient marchés tous les trois jusqu'au manoir des Potter avec elle à gauche, James au milieu et Sirius à droite.

Cette nuit, quand elle se réveilla avec un grand 'BOUM' et qu'elle alla dans la cuisine pour aller boire quelque chose, il n'y eut pas de visite surprise.

Le lendemain, matin James vint la réveiller tout seul. Chantant cette fois le dernier tube de Celestina Warbeck.

A table, Leo ne sentit pas de regard sur elle.

Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer d'après l'expression de son visage mais sinon, il n'y avait rien à noter. Surtout qu'il avait presque tous les jours cette expression.

.

* * *

Elle soupira fortement quand elle vit le jour marqué sur l'horloge de l'entrée.

_31 Août_

Demain, c'était la rentrée scolaire.

Elle monta en haut pour ranger ses affaires.

Le manoir était calme. Les deux étaient sortit profiter de leur dernière journée d'été chez Mimi qui invitait encore aujourd'hui tout le monde.

* * *

**Septembre 1975, Cuisine des Potter.**

Leo leva un instant les yeux pour voir qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine puis les rabaissa. Elle mâcha son dernier morceau de toast.

La chaise grinça contre le sol.

James s'assit avec un _long _soupir.

Il se servit une boisson puis resoupira. _Longuement._

Leo claqua sa langue contre son palais mais ne leva pas les yeux vers son cousin.

— _Haaaa,_ expira dramatiquement James en mettant sa chaise sur ses deux pieds arrière. Qu'est-ce que je suis _fatigué_…

Il soupira encore une fois.

Leo pinça les lèvres puis se leva de sa chaise.

James leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle sentit ses yeux sur elle quand elle se pencha pour prendre son bol et son couteau sale. Elle sentit encore ses yeux sur elle quand elle posa son bol et son couteau dans l'évier. Quand elle se retourna aussi.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, son visage exprimant son agacement.

— Quoi ?

Lentement, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de James. Il resta un instant comme ça, les lèvres closes avant qu'un ricanement n'échappe à son contrôle.

— Je crois que tu as un petit problème avec tes cheveux, ricana-t-il.

Elle posa automatiquement une main sur ses cheveux mouillés, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as tes premiers cheveux blancs, répondit James avec amusement.

Elle quitta la cuisine en vitesse. Sa main toujours posé sur son crâne.

— Oh, on dirait que je l'ai inquiété, ricana James dans son verre avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

.

Leo fixa son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Sur sa frange trop longue était apparu trois cheveux plus claires que les autres.

Elle souffla avec exaspération, prenant entre ses doigts sa frange.

Elle n'avait pas des cheveux blancs comme l'avait ricané James. C'était juste ses cheveux blonds qui réapparaissaient.

Elle fit la grimace à son reflet.

Elle allait devoir aller à Poudlard avec des soit-disant cheveux blancs. Elle était certaine qu'elle allait entendre des rires étouffés derrière son dos.

Si Théo n'avait pas terminé ses études cette année, il en aurait fait de même. Et pas derrière son dos, juste sous son nez.

Elle imita James : elle soupira _longuement_.

* * *

**Quai 9 3/4.**

Leo surveilla ses environs. Les mêmes personnes, le même brouhaha, la même odeur de fumée provenant du train.

Elle tira sa valise derrière elle et la seconde suivante elle entendit le bruit que faisait le mur quand quelqu'un apparaissait.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Une main encerclant son poignet la fit se retourner.

Les yeux bleus de sa tante la regardèrent avec prudence.

Leo déglutit et baissa les yeux sur les doigts autour de son poignet pour éviter le regard de Dorea Potter.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler — moi-même, j'ai du mal à te parler — mais écrit-moi. Écris-moi n'importe quoi, lui dit doucement sa tante. Raconte-moi ta journée ou dis-moi les notes que tu as eu mais je veux garder contact. La famille est sacrée, tu sais, même si tu sembles ne pas le savoir.

Le dos de la main de Dorea était ridé.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux pardonner ses années de silence à toi et ta mère, mais je vais les ignorer.

Leo ne pouvait pas qualifier sa tante de suppliante. Peut-être de chagrinée ou lasse.

— D'accord…, souffla-t-elle.

Son poignet fut libéré.

Leo leva brièvement les yeux vers le visage de sa tante. Dorea avait détourné les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et pliant ses bras sur son ventre.

Leo inspira et expira par le nez en regardant ses pieds.

Elle tourna les talons au même moment où le mur faisait deux bruits consécutifs.

.

Dorea Potter fit la bise à son fils et à Sirius. Son visage était doux et son sourire petit.

— Faites attention à vous.

James rigola et la serra dans ses bras. Par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, Dorea vit le visage de Sirius se radoucir.

.

Leo s'enferma dans les toilettes.

* * *

** : **L'été passé, vient la rentrée. Je suis dans le même cas qu'eux ^^ (malheureusement...)

**Merci à : **_Capucine Maina _et à _Roselia001_. En espérant que ce chapitre n'était pas _si _nul.


End file.
